How Do I Choose?
by LloydsExsphere
Summary: Zelos goes into a depression and falls for Sheena, who is currently interested in Lloyd. Lloyd has to deal with Dirk's illness and is undecided on which girl he truly loves. During Lloyd's quest to rid the world of exspheres, can friendships stay intact?
1. Sulking

_A/N: Hey, just trying to write a Symphonia story. I'm kind of tired of writing for Naruto, so I decided to come up with a new story. This is a very short chapter, but I honestly don't want to write more until I get at least one review. It's frustrating to write so much and then have it ignored. So read, and for the love of all that is holy and sacred, please review. I don't own Tales of Symphonia or its characters._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1-Sulking**

It was dark that night. The moon shone brightly through the many trees surrounding the Iselian woods. Lloyd sat on the edge of the bridge that connected the woods to his home. His eyes lazily scanned the rivulet that flowed beneath him, his breathing relaxed and unwavering. He forgot how much time had passed, but it didn't matter. He hadn't moved hardly at all. The sun had gone down hours ago, and the air went cold. The wind began to blow softly, rustling through his brown hair, but Lloyd didn't notice. His gaze never left the swift trickle of water. He could see the reflection of the moon in the water; it was beautifully full. He was so focused on the water that he flinched with surprise when a pebble suddenly flew into the water, causing infinite ripples to expel. Looking up, Lloyd saw Dirk standing above him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Sitting here again, Lloyd? This is the fifth night in a row now. Is there something going on, lad?"

Lloyd smiled faintly, hoping to reassure his dwarven father. He could see the concern in his gruffy face, and he didn't want to worry him.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine. I just…I just wanted to think. Don't worry about it."

Dirk wasn't fooled for a moment. He smiled cheaply through his thick beard as he sat down next to his son.

"Don't give me that, Lloyd. What's the matter now?"

Lloyd didn't give a reply. He stared at the same place he'd been looking at for five nights. Dirk sighed in frustration. He knew what was going on. Lloyd hadn't seen or heard from his friends in quite a while. They all had their own things to do. They all had lives to put back in order. Lloyd was the only one doing nothing. He wanted to go on his quest to rid all exspheres, but that wasn't possible. Not now. It was his fault.

"Lloyd…I'm…I'm sorry…"

Lloyd's eyes widened as he turned his head to look at Dirk who had tears glistening in his eyes.

"No! No, Dirk! It's not your fault! I WANT to do this! I love you too much!" Lloyd said in desperation. "It's just a little hard…I miss my friends. But I don't regret any of this. I never will. I need to spend this time with you."

Dirk nodded silently, his face still imprinted with hurt and remorse. Lloyd sighed, knowing he should have answered differently.

"Dad…I wouldn't have it any other way. Please…don't feel badly about this."

Dirk stood up, casting a shadow across Lloyd's worried face. He smiled and closed his eyes for a short moment, trying to compose himself.

"I know, Lloyd. I know. Just…give them a little time. I'm sure someone will come to visit soon."

Lloyd smiled sincerely and nodded in agreement.

"You're right. They're probably just busy right now. They have to come sooner or later!" Lloyd said with a goofy grin.

Dirk smiled back and headed back into the small abode. Lloyd kept his smile on until Dirk shut the door, then it went back to its hopeless, stoic manner. He gingerly placed his head on his knees, back to sulking.

"I hope they come soon…Especially Colette. I miss her so much…"

* * *

_A/N: So, how was that? I realize it's a short chapter, and you can't gather much from it, but I still hope it caught your attention. I promise next chapter will be longer. In fact, I would have written more, but it's very late, and it's a school night. PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh, and the rest of the gang will come in next chapter as well, so don't fret.

* * *

_


	2. The Waiting Is Over!

_A/N: Hip Hip, Hooray. I've finally put up the second chapter, and it's longer too. I hope people will like this...boo hoo...hahahah Anyway, thank you to my one and only reviewer. You kept me going. Kudos to you. So yeah, haven't gotten all the characters in, but I got a few lovable ones...well, my favorites. :) So, read and enjoy. And as usual, review!! Oh, and I still do not own Tales._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2-The Waiting is Over!**

Lloyd went to bed late. Again. He barely made it to his room, stumbling while drowsily guiding himself to his soft bed. Plopping down on the comforter, Lloyd sighed as he made himself comfortable. The moonlight glittered though the windows, giving the room soft light. Lloyd's mind was swimming through so many thoughts, but it all disappeared as he shut his eyes and escaped to the abyss of the night.

o.O.o

"Lloyd! Breakfast it ready!"

"Uhh…alright, Dad."

Lloyd's eyes struggled to open, but they finally did. The sun was bright, and the birds were chirping. The day looked to be a good one. Sitting up, he stretched out his arms aiming to reach the ceiling. After getting a good stretch, Lloyd hopped out of bed and proceeded down the stairs, the smell of a fried breakfast alluring his senses.

"It smells great, Dad!"

Dirk's laugh filled the room. Lloyd smiled, happy that his dad was back to his normal self…for now. He plopped onto his seat, ready to fill his avaricious stomach with eggs, meats, and breads. Dirk set a plate in front of him and one for himself. He sat down, and the two of them began to eat. Lloyd stuffed his mouth greedily, slurping up the juices running down his chin, while Dirk primly ate his food. Lloyd took a quick drink, only to choke violently.

"Slow down, Lloyd. You don't want to die choking."

Dirk gave his son a swift pat on the back, helping him to gain air. Lloyd flashed his teeth into a smile, laughing as he said: "Sorry. This is just so good!"

Dirk nodded and went back to eating. Lloyd ate the rest of his meal and went to inspect the stovetop to see if there were extras. They both heard a knock on the heavy, wooden door. Lloyd glanced up with a piece of ham sticking out of his mouth. Dirk slowly willed himself to the door, wondering who could possibly be standing there. Opening the door, he saw a familiar face.

"Dirk…how have you been? Is Lloyd here?"

Lloyd's piece of ham dropped from his mouth. How? How could he be there? How could he be standing at his door? Lloyd was dumbstruck.

"Kratos?"

Kratos stood tall, his face showing little emotion. His appearance had changed very little except for the raiment of clothing he wore. Instead of his usual purple outfit, Kratos wore an emerald green one-piece with gold trimmings all over. His golden belt held his trusty blade, and his collar extended boldly out to his shoulders. His brown, red-tinted eyes illuminated with the gold, and his hair seemed darker against the green. He looked truly magnificent. Giving Lloyd a shy smile, Kratos entered the home as Dirk stepped aside to let him through.

"How have you been, Lloyd?" asked Kratos.

"Kratos…Dad…how did you get here? I mean, you were on Derris Kharlan."

Kratos smirked and crossed his arms.

"There are ways. I just had to come see you. It's been a while. How have things been going here?"

Dirk and Lloyd remained silent as they looked at each other. Lloyd then walked past Kratos toward the door without looking back, but he paused as he got to the entrance.

"Kratos, let's go for a walk. Like you said, it's been a while right?"

Kratos stared at his son with a puzzled look but then followed him out the door.

o.O.o

The grave had fresh flowers planted around, and it looked to have been cleaned thoroughly too. Kratos looked upon the grave of his late wife. He still couldn't believe how long it had been since he'd touched or kissed her. It boggled his mind to know that she had been gone from his life for more than 20 years. 20 long years… Lloyd studied his father's concentrated face. He could see the pain in his contorted face. Although Lloyd sorely missed her, he knew Kratos had to be missing her more. He had spent more years with her after all. Lloyd didn't get the chance to know his mother. He was only a toddler. But Kratos had shared his life with her. He shared something with her nobody else in the world could have shared. Lloyd didn't notice Kratos staring at him. He must have dazed off.

"Lloyd…is there something I should know? You seem…"

"Yeah I know… Dirk…it's just Dirk…I think he's dying, Kratos. I don't know what to do," said Lloyd hopelessly.

Kratos nodded slowly, robotically. His sight traced back to Anna's grave.

"So that is why you are still here…I thought it was too convenient to find you here in Iselia," said Kratos slowly.

"Yeah, exactly. I just don't want him to die while I'm journeying. I don't think I could handle that."

Kratos again nodded mechanically, his eyes never leaving the tombstone. Finally he snapped himself back into reality. He stared at Lloyd hard, his brow furrowed in seriousness.

"I know you want to stay by his side, Lloyd, but you also have to think for yourself. He may not die for twenty more years. Could you really put off your life for something so uncertain?"

Lloyd looked at him puzzlingly.

"You don't even know what he's dying from. How do you know it could take years?"

"Your father deals with mining ore almost everyday. I've had friends who've died from some type of ore poisoning, and Dirk looks exactly like them. The fattening of his face, the green tint of his skin, the redness of his eyes… I'm just guessing. Does he complain of breathlessness? Does he sometimes have a hard time breathing?"

Lloyd's mouth hung wide open. Dirk had all those symptoms all right. Ore Poisoning? How the hell does that come about? Kratos must have guessed what Lloyd was thinking, because he answered:

"People need to be careful where they mine their ore. When the Desians conducted their experiments on the refugees, they threw out the chemicals or deformed exspheres anywhere there was room. Ores seem to have some sort of deadly chemical reaction with those tainted exspheres…"

Lloyd wasn't sure of something.

"How do you know all this? Have…have you been down here before seeing me?"

Kratos nodded without hesitation. He never was one to hold back.

"I've come down here to make sure things are running smoothly. This is still my world after all…"

"I see…Kra…uh…Dad, so what were you saying? Before you started talking about the ores."

Kratos searched through his head trying to remember what his initial point was.

"Lloyd, I know you want to find your friends and start your own quest. You shouldn't have to wait forever to fulfill your dreams. Especially dreams that can help put this world back together. You, Lloyd, can stitch back this torn world, make it better. You and only you," Kratos said proudly.

"But Dad…what if…"

Kratos stopped him, "Say your goodbyes. Tell him you love him. Then leave. Write letters, make sure he's ok. Just please start on your journey."

Lloyd gazed at his father in amazement. What had come over him? Why was he pushing this so much?

"Why is this so important to you?" Lloyd asked with quizzical tone.

"Because you're my son, and I want the best for you. Staying here isn't fair to you. You need to move on with your life, continue your quest. The world needs you too, especially now."

Lloyd's head slumped down. He couldn't leave Dirk behind…he just couldn't. Kratos again sensed this.

"I am willing to stay with Dirk until either you come back or he passes. I have the time."

"What?! You'd do that?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Kratos nodded seriously. His eyes held a pertinacious look. He was determined to do this for Lloyd…his son… Lloyd walked over to him cautiously and gave him an awkward hug. Kratos flinched, surprised by the contact, but he held Lloyd closer. He was proud of his son, the boy who had become a man before the age of 18. He felt closer to Anna, having a part of her still living through their son. The two broke apart slowly. Kratos smiled a small smile.

"Thanks, Dad."

o.O.o

Kratos explained everything to Dirk, and Dirk couldn't have been happier. Lloyd was smiling again, he felt like he was walking on air. Lloyd prepared a bag for himself. He wouldn't take much, he could just get the rest of the provisions at the Triet Desert. While inserting apple gels and panacea bottles into the ratty, old bag, something caught Lloyd's eye. Lloyd looked at the wild red head leaning on the stairwell. Lloyd dropped the gels onto the bed, astonished.

"Hey. Bud. Looks like you're ready to take on the world. Again."

"Zelos!! What are you doing here?!?!"

Zelos' laugh rang through the room. He ran his fingers through his hair…his now short hair!!

"What's with the new do? You look way different," said Lloyd happily.

Zelos flashed his famous mischievous grin. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with only a few wisps circling his masculine yet delicate face. He wore a black vest with blood red lining with black pants that resembled the fashion he wore on the Regeneration Journey. His gloves were also black with red buttons streaming along the seam. But the thing that caught Lloyd's attention the most were Zelos' thin earrings. They made him look…really different.

"Ha ha. You notice that I'm sporting these lovely little danglys. I decided to try something new," said Zelos matter-of-factly.

"No, it looks great. You look great…"

Zelos nodded politely as he sat himself on Lloyd's lumpy bed.

"Well, I've missed you. Life isn't as fun without my kick-ass friends!"

The two of them laughed heartily. Lloyd couldn't believe the amazing luck he was having. His dad came from Derris Kharlan, and now one of his best friends had come.

"Have you seen the others, Zelos?"

"Sure have. They're at my mansion."

"Oh…"

Zelos raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What's the "oh" for?"

"It's just that they haven't come to see me in a long time, that's all."

Zelos shook his head as he grinned at the goof-head that was his friend.

"It's not like they've stayed with me ever since they left you. They just arrived a couple days ago. Not all together, mind you. They've just come coincidentally around the same time. They were all asking about YOU. "Where's Lloyd?" "Is Lloyd around?" Kind of annoying."

"Really?" asked Lloyd hopefully.

"Duh, Lloyd. You kept our party alive. You made it fun. Everyone liked you. They still do too," said Zelos in a bored tone. "They want you to come to Tethe'alla for a while. We won't have to ride those reairds now."

"Hey, that's right!! I can just walk there, huh?"

"Yep."

Zelos stood up and crossed his slender arms.

"Everyone misses you. I missed you. And Kratos was telling me that you're going on your quest to rid all exspheres. Count me in. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lloyd picked up one of his blades from the corner and held up towards Zelos' angelic face.

"So when are we leaving?"

Zelos unsheathed his big blade and stood the same stance as Lloyd, also pointing his blade at Lloyd's face.

"Depends. You ready to go? Or are you chicken? Can you handle it?" he asked mockingly.

Both of them couldn't stand it anymore. They burst out laughing. It was a knee slapper. Finally the two composed themselves, standing straight. Zelos gave Lloyd a hard pat on the back. Heading for the stairs, Zelos shouted: "Just hurry up and pack whatever you need."

Lloyd beamed with excitement. His adventure was about to begin.

* * *

_A/N:_ _Well, the journey begins, or rather, Lloyd's love quest begins. Whoo hoo! I've had fun writing this so far. I can't wait to continue. It may take a little longer to update the next one, because I plan on it being longer, and I have a lot of school stuff to worry about. But maybe, perhaps, a few more reviews would help? I dunno, just guessing (cough).

* * *

_


	3. Parting

_Hey MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I'm just sitting here with my sister watching my newly acquired Naruto dvd...YAY!! Instead of just watching, I decided to finish up this chapter. That's my gift to YOU!!! Seriously, everyone have a good Christmas. And give me a gift too!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3-Parting**

Lloyd ran full-speed down the stairs. The three men stared at him. Lloyd felt a little out of place. Everyone seemed so much more mature-looking than him. Kratos was over 4,000 years old, Dirk was getting up there, and Zelos was in his mid, almost late 20s. Lloyd was just beginning in his twenties. Kratos looked at his son from head to toe. Lloyd had grown considerably in the last few years. He was over 6 feet tall, and his chest had developed as well. His voice had gone just a few decibels lower, but it was enough to notice. Lloyd's hair was shaggier too. It desperately needed a cut, but Lloyd didn't feel the need. Too much of a hassle. But still, Kratos had to admit that Lloyd was quite the handsome, young man. Although he lacked the seriousness of Kratos, he did have authority about him. When Lloyd wanted something his way, he could be stubborn. But what Kratos loved most about him was the fact that he was able to have such a strong authority while still maintaining the sweet nature that his mother passed down to him. It made him feel closer to her. Lloyd noticed his father staring and blushed. Was there something on him? Did he look spaced out again?

"What's up, everyone?" asked Lloyd slowly.

"Just waiting on you, Bud," said Zelos mockingly.

"Here, Lloyd. I fixed you up some things to take before you leave," said Dirk handing him a bag fixed with goods.

Lloyd took the bag graciously. Inside he could feel bread, gels, and other food to keep Zelos and him alive during their journey.

"Lloyd, keep practicing your sword skills. Don't let your guard down," said Kratos in his usual cocky attitude.

Lloyd smiled his boyish smile. He was used to Kratos' warnings and lectures. It almost felt like the Regeneration Journey they all had gone on not too long ago. Kratos nodded in approval, looking proudly at his wonderful son. Although they had just reunited about 5 years ago, Kratos felt like he knew Lloyd so well. Of course, that could be just because he was so similar to Anna. His sweet little Anna… Kratos mentally shook the image of his late wife out of his head. Lloyd was all he had now; he had to focus on him. He was still living after all. Lloyd swung his light bag over his shoulder and looked at his faithful companion.

"You ready to get going, Zelos?"

Zelos looked at Lloyd with seriousness in his expression. He looked down wearily at the wooden boards creaking below him.

"Yeah I'm ready," he said still looking at the boards.

Lloyd didn't notice the mood change in Zelos, so he happily walked over to Dirk. Facing him upfront, Lloyd gave Dirk a long, hard look.

"I'm going to miss you, Dad. I'll be back soon to check up on you. Don't…don't leave me alright?"

Dirk smiled in a fatherly way. This boy…no…man…this man he had come to love as his own son was leaving on a journey. Again. It seemed familiar yet strange at the same time.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lloyd. Be safe."

The two embraced in a tight hug. Dirk had tears in his aged eyes, as did Lloyd in his youthful ones. Kratos watched the two and was a little envious of the gesture they shared. Dirk probably knew more about Lloyd than Kratos ever would. Kratos felt a little left out. But those feelings subsided as Lloyd also gave Kratos an embracing hug. Kratos held his dear son closely, remembering his scent. Strangely, Lloyd smelled the same as when he was a small child.

"Kratos…Dad…I've missed you for so long…and now I'm going again. I wanted to…I don't know…catch up…talk about Mom with you."

Kratos took hold of his son's broad shoulders. He looked him square in the eye and said with articulation,

"We will, Lloyd. Just focus on your journey for now. I'll be here, waiting for your return."

Lloyd stared hard into his father's mystically auburn eyes. They looked so serious, so caring… Lloyd nodded his head rhythmically, almost robotically. He knew he had to go on this journey, but he also knew he'd have to return. There was no way he'd miss out in bonding with his biological father. He wanted to know more about him, and…and his mother. Turning away from Kratos, Lloyd walked out the door without looking back. Zelos nodded to both Dirk and Kratos before following him. Kratos carried himself to the window, watching as his grown-up son ventured on to his greatest journey yet. It would be pretty hard to top the previous one, but Kratos figured Lloyd could pull it off.

"You're going to miss him, aren't you?" asked Dirk quietly.

Kratos couldn't see either Lloyd or Zelos. They had already crossed the creaky bridge heading out of the secluded woods. It would probably be a while before he would see them again. A long while.

"Yes," he replied simply.

o.O.o

"Couldn't you have gone to the bathroom BEFORE we left?" asked Zelos haughtily.

Lloyd was hidden behind a couple of blossomed bushes. As quickly as he could, he finished the task of relieving himself. Zelos sighed, standing with his hand on his hip. They had barely started their journey, and already Lloyd was slowing the pace. Zelos leaned against a tree, his scowl growing bigger the longer Lloyd took. What was taking him so long? They had to get going. It was pointless to take this long. Finally, Lloyd came out of the bushes with an expression of content.

"What's your problem all of a sudden? You were in a good mood this morning. Did something change?" accused Lloyd.

Zelos decided to ignore Lloyd's question and proceeded to move on, but Lloyd wouldn't take that.

"Come on, Zelos. Something obviously is bothering you, so out with it. You can tell me. You can tell me anything," Lloyd said matter-of-factly.

Zelos stopped dead in his tracks. He paused for several seconds before replying:

"It's nothing. I'm sorry."

Lloyd glared at Zelos for a while but then shrugged it off. If Zelos wanted to keep this to himself, then that was his business. Lloyd wouldn't pursue to question him; he would just keep quiet.

"Alright then. Let's get going," said Lloyd nonchalantly.

Lloyd caught up to Zelos and walked silently beside him. It looked like this would be a rather depressing journey rather than a pleasant one.

o.O.o

"It's 150 gald a night, Sirs," said the innkeeper.

Zelos paid the money right away and received the key to their room.

"Room number 4. Have a good night."

Zelos and Lloyd headed up the stairs to find their room. They were in Asgard, a little far east of Meltokio. Zelos decided it would be best to rest and buy supplies from Asgard. Lloyd agreed without complaint; he loved the city of Asgard. The always-swooshing wind made a calming atmosphere, and it was full of interesting things to do. Lloyd hadn't been there in a while, so he was quite surprised when a new addition was added to the mines. Lloyd remembered going in and seeing the dragons, wondering what kind of exhibit it would become. Now he knew. It had been made into a tour. You would pay to ride the dragon of your choice, and then you'd be lead around the mines being shown everything that was down there. If only they weren't journeying…Lloyd so wanted to try it.

"Here's our room, Bud," said Zelos suddenly, making Lloyd flinch back into reality.

"Great. My feet are so tired," said Lloyd with a yawn.

Inside the room were two beds, a table, and a bathroom. It was cozy to say the least. Zelos flopped onto the bed on the right side of the room headfirst. Lloyd sat on the edge of his bed as he began to take off his heavy boots. Looking out the window, Lloyd could see the entire village. They had gotten into the best inn in the city, which also included the best view. The sun was setting, the colors bleeding into the full clouds. The wind still blew, but it seemed gentler. Something hit Lloyd in the head. Zelos had thrown a pillow at him, and was now chuckling.

"What was that for?" Lloyd asked rather amused.

"I dunno. You looked too serious for your own good. What are you always thinking about? I've never seen you…use your head so much."

Lloyd frowned at his laughing companion. How was that funny?

"I have a lot on my mind. I've got dad…well, both of them, this journey, meeting up with the rest of the gang…It's just a lot to process. And I do think, you know. I'm not a complete idiot, Zelos," said Lloyd roughly.

Zelos' jaw dropped. He was caught off guard with Lloyd's sudden comment. He was always calm when people made fun of his ignorance. In fact, he seemed to laugh at himself along with them.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd. I didn't mean for me to hurt your feelings. I was just kidding."

Lloyd frowned still until he looked at Zelos' concerned face. His frown then turned into a faint smile.

"It's okay. I don't know why that made me mad."

"No, I understand," said Zelos quietly.

"Oh? How so?"

"People always think I'm such a joker. I am, but I'm more than that. I know I put myself out to be a goof-off…but I do have intellect. I think about a lot of things. I worry for things…Damn, I've had an awful life!!!" Zelos shouted with more fervor than he intended.

Lloyd blinked a couple times. He had almost forgotten. Zelos had told him of his childhood, his mother, the suicide… He would never forget that night in Flanoir.

"I've been alone all my life, Lloyd…it's funny. I've always gotten everything I ever wanted. Money, fame, women… And yet, I sometimes wish I'd never been born. I keep thinking what a waste of space I am…"

Lloyd was astonished. He knew Zelos was feeling down in Flanoir, but he supposed that wasn't enough. He hadn't let out all of his feelings. He was holding back…probably for Lloyd's sake.

"Zelos, you know that's not true. You're a good person; you've helped a lot of people. Come on!!! The Regeneration Journey!!!"

Zelos wasn't convinced; his heart still felt heavy. But he decided to let it go.

"Sorry, Lloyd. Yeah I know that…just…let's forget it. I'm going to bed."

"Oh, ok. I'm gonna go for a walk then."

Zelos nodded and fell into his bed. Lloyd got the hell out of the room. He didn't know what he could have said to help Zelos feel better. It made him feel awful that his best friend was feeling this way… Shaking the idea out, Lloyd continued with his walking. The sun was almost down; night was almost upon the world. The sky's bleeding had clotted, and the wind seemed to have ceased. Lloyd went to the wind temple platform and sat against the gray concrete. The ground beneath him was smooth and comforting, and the coolness against his back made him feel relaxed. His head went back, his eyes shut. Every notion, every worry, every thought died away as tiredness overtook his mind. Lloyd Irving had fallen asleep.

o.O.o

"No, your friend never came back. I'm sorry, Sir."

Zelos frowned at the inn owner. Where could Lloyd have gone? And he never came back? The door opened as Zelos pushed his way out of the inn after paying for the stay. He walked out onto the dusty ground, looking about for his friend. The air was chilly, and it was misty as well. The clouds above looked gray and dark giving the windy city a haunted look. Zelos looked up at the sky, his eyes scanning every inch. His blue orbs shone brightly against the darkness around him. He ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn't had time to put it in a ponytail, so it wisped around his delicate face making him look almost feminine. Looking around the city again, Zelos saw a flash of red at the platform on top of the hill.

"There's the moron. What the hell is he doing there?" asked Zelos quietly with a tint of annoyance.

o.O.o

It was amazing how peaceful Lloyd looked. There was no worry I his face. No fear, no anxiety, no nothing. Zelos wondered how that felt. To have nothing to worry about…how did that feel? His grip tightened on his single sword tied to his attire. How easy it would be to end it all…so easy… Zelos stared blankly at his sleeping friend with jealousy. Lloyd had everything. Everyone loved him in the group. He was loyal, fierce, strong… Zelos couldn't claim any of that.

"I'm just nobody…nobody…"

Zelos took out his gleaming sword, watching as the slick blade slithered out. Looking at it without emotion, he lifted the blade, turning it so that the fatal part pointed towards him.

'_So easy…just do it…end it now!!!_'

Lloyd awoke to the sound of a blade being thrusted.

* * *

_Sorry for the cliffy, but c'mon. You all know I can't just kill one of my favorite characters. That's totally mean!! So how was this chapter? People, I need your input. Tell me how I'm doing. Thank you to the reviews I have gotten though. Oh, and I always appreciate anonymous reviews, so don't worry about that. Thanks for everyone who're reading too. Lots of hits. Anyway, I gotta go. Haku's beating the crap outta Sasuke.

* * *

_


	4. Reunited

_A/N: Happy Almost NEW YEAR!!! I thought I'd post this before next year (haha), so here it is. That you for the reviews, they've kept me going. Hope you like this chapter. I do not own Tales of Symphonia or its characters. I can dream, but...sigh..._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4-Reunited**

"Zelos!!"

Lloyd propped himself up in a heartbeat. He looked around confused; he was still drowsy. Finally his senses kicked in, and he saw Zelos standing by his sword, which was pelted into the soft ground below. Lloyd could have sworn that he had seen the blade pointed toward Zelos himself. Perhaps it was a dream…

'_A fricken realistic dream…_' thought Lloyd.

Zelos offered his hand to his brown-eyed friend. Pulling him up, Zelos wondered if Lloyd saw him with his pathetic, suicidal attempt. He didn't look too freaked out. But he did looked confused… Lloyd stood up and stretched his body. The ground hadn't been too hard, but the position he had slept in wasn't the best. There were kinks all over his body; Lloyd could tell it would be while before he felt normal again. Looking at Zelos, Lloyd was surprised to see nothing in his pale blue eyes. No emotion. Lloyd couldn't read or gather anything from his face. It was blank…almost cold…Zelos just continued to stare, not even noticing the funny look Lloyd was giving him. Lloyd waved his hand in front of his face, snapping Zelos back to reality.

"Zelos, are you okay?" asked Lloyd worriedly.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine," Zelos said stoically.

Lloyd furrowed his brow knowing his friend was lying to him. Something was askew. Something was very wrong…

"You're not going to yell at me? For sleeping out here like an idiot?" the young swordsman asked.

"Nah. It happens. We should get going anyway…" Zelos slowly mouthed.

Zelos gave a small, sad smile and dragged his feet from the premise. Lloyd followed, wondering what the hell was wrong with his friend. It was driving him nuts. Zelos was acting so weird…what had changed?

"We'd better hurry. Raine and the others are expecting us before the day ends."

"Yeah…you're okay right, Zelos? I mean, you're acting a little…I dunno…weird…"

Zelos turned around with the biggest grin on his face. Lloyd was surprised and stood with his mouth wide open.

"I'm fine, Lloyd. I'm just a little tired. Let's get going!!" yelled Zelos.

Lloyd followed Zelos closely, not fully convinced but feeling better for him. But as always, Lloyd soon dismissed the idea of Zelos being depressed when seeing him with his grin still on his face. Zelos punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'm feeling fine!" he said with enthusiasm.

Lloyd chuckled and punched him back. Then he ran full-speed ahead, calling to Zelos to catch up. Zelos ran a little, not wanting to be far behind but not enough to fully catch up to him.

'That's right, Lloyd. Don't worry about me…' 

o.O.o

It was so hot that day. The sun shone high in the air, mocking every living thing. Plants were wilting, the ground smoked with its dustiness, and the trees seemed to limp from exhaustion. Lloyd was dying of heat. His shirt was off, and he was still exacerbated. Sweat was rolling from his face; Lloyd could taste the warm, saltiness of it. He looked curiously at Zelos, wondering how he stayed so composed in the dreadful heat. In fact, he hardly seemed to notice. He looked as fresh as always.

"Zelos…man…how are you dealing with this heat…it's awful…"

Zelos shot a glance at his complaining friend. He shrugged and continued on his way. Lloyd stuck out his tongue and continued along also. The sun would be going down in a couple of hours, but still…Lloyd was barely keeping up with the Chosen of Tethe'alla.

"How much longer…before we reach Meltokio? Zelos?"

"It shouldn't be too long. We should be there before dawn. If you pick up the pace, princess, we should be there sooner," Zelos said with an evil grin.

Lloyd scoffed and kicked the ground, making clouds of dust shoot up into the air. Zelos smirked at his easily irritated companion.

o.O.o

Lloyd could barely see through the darkness. The sun had gone down along with the temperature, which pleased Lloyd greatly. Zelos looked behind to see that Lloyd was still following. With his eyebrows up in concentration, Zelos asked:

"So, Lloyd…are you going to try to get everyone to go on the journey of ridding the exspheres, or is it just us?"

Lloyd was caught off guard by his question. What did it matter? Did Zelos not want any of the others to join? Or perhaps Lloyd was just thinking too deeply about it. Besides, he hadn't really thought of asking the others. He merely wanted to meet them and reunite. He hadn't thought too far ahead really.

"To be honest, Zelos, I haven't thought about it. I haven't gotten that far yet. Can I ask what it matters though?" he asked.

"Oh I was just curious. That's all," Zelos replied with a smile.

Lloyd saw light within the distance. He looked at it carefully, wondering if they were even close to the grand city of Meltokio. But Zelos answered his question.

"We're finally here. It's good to be home."

Lloyd sighed with relief. His feet hurt. He hadn't walked this far for a long while. After walking some more, Lloyd could see the city lights glittering through the night. There the gates appeared with two guards standing by. Zelos casually nodded to them while they greeted him robotically with 'Welcome, Chosen.' Lloyd smiled a hi but was a bit offended when they didn't reciprocate. He then supposed that they were just tired and cranky. Zelos plodded through the city with authority as he had done all his life. The shops and stands were all closed, but the square was occupied with some people. Lloyd squinted to see if he was seeing things correctly. Nope. There she was. Colette, sitting on a bench looking down at her wiggling feet, thinking deeply.

"Colette!!! Colette, it's me!!!" Lloyd shouted.

Colette turned her pale face towards the young swordsman. Her eyes lit up.

"Lloyd!!"

Lloyd ran to her and flung his masculine, strong arms around her. He hugged her tightly to his chest, keeping a perfect memory of her sweet-smelling scent. After what seemed like only seconds to Lloyd, Colette pushed him away gently. She hadn't seen him in ages; she wanted to get a good look at him. His outfit hadn't changed much. There were changes made, but he still looked the same. His shirt style was different; it was collared and buttoned down, but still red. There were no suspenders. Instead he wore a big belt to hold his black work pants. His boots were the same though. Colette smiled, her teeth shining brightly. Lloyd took a pinch of her golden-blond hair. She had cut it, and Lloyd was a little disappointed.

"You…you cut your hair…why?" he asked gently.

Colette blushed a light pink and giggled.

"I just wanted to try something new. You don't like it?"

It wasn't just her hair that had changed. Everything had. She had grown taller, and she had filled out. Instead of her plain white attire, Colette wore a dark blue hippy-type shirt with sleeves that puffed out greatly. Her creamy quarter-cut pants fitted perfectly around her petite waist, and her girly ballet-type shoes made her look extra feminine. And of course her hair…it was cut to her shoulders. It was still the same style; the ends curled in giving her a bob. It wasn't that Lloyd didn't like it; it was just that she looked so much more grown up. She wasn't the innocent, longhaired, flat girl anymore. She was an adult with a curvaceous body. It just startled Lloyd.

"I like it fine, Colette. I was just a little surprised. You look wonderful," said Lloyd blushing.

Colette smiled and looked down at the cement beneath, unable to answer a reply. Lloyd shyly scratched his head, his heart beating fast. Zelos smirked beckoning both Colette Lloyd to follow.

"There will be plenty of time to flirt and snuggle. Let's see everyone else," he said smugly.

"Ahhh shut up!!" Lloyd yelled heatedly.

Colette and Lloyd walked to Zelos' mansion hand in hand, without thinking anything of it. The outside lights sparkled through as the three walked slowly to the manor. The windows looked dark, but Lloyd could see some type of activity was going on. He could see faint candlelight faintly glowing through. Walking up to the door, Zelos opened the door handle with precision, careful to make as little noise as possible. The door opened with a small creak, and immediately Sebastian came to assistance.

"Ah. I see you made it back, Master Zelos, and Sir Bud as well. I see you found them, Miss Colette," said Sebastian dryly but with a small smile.

"Yo, what's happening, Basti? Where is everyone?" asked Zelos with enthusiasm.

"I believe they're in the dining area, Master Zelos. They prepared a small dinner for you. I expect you both must be tired and famished, yes?"

Lloyd grinned like a fool and grabbed his belly.

"Heck ya! I'm starving!!" he exclaimed.

"Wait…who prepared the meal? It wasn't Raine was it?" asked Zelos.

"I believe it was Sir Regal and Sir Genis who prepared the food," said Sebastian with a small, almost invisible smirk of understanding.

Zelos gave a sigh if relief. Traveling with Raine taught him that she was certainly no cook and never would be. Although she could perfect the art of healing, the art of cooking seemed impossible to even dabble in for her. Zelos smiled at the memory of her cooking for them in Gnome's temple. She worked so hard for 3 hours following Genis' special recipe. Special and dumbed down just for her. Presenting it to everyone, Raine's vein in her temple began to twitch, and her face seemed contorted with an expression of 'like it or else.' Everyone dug in, not wanting any maniac trouble from the professor. In the end, everyone had to take bathroom breaks, but the food was at least edible.

Zelos lead the two to the dining area. Opening the door, they saw Regal, Presea, Genis, Raine, and Sheena all sitting together, happily talking to one another. Genis jumped up and bolted himself at Lloyd. Lloyd crashed down to the floor with a 17-year-old, white-haired mage on his chest.

"Whoa, Genis!! You're too big to do that now!" Lloyd exclaimed happily.

"Ha, you sissy!! It's so good to see you, Lloyd!!" Genis said in his deeper voice.

Lloyd looked up at his best friend. His hair had been cut a lot shorter, but it still flew out crazily as it always had. His eyes finally fit him, but were still ablaze with a vivid, pale blue. He had grown tall as well. He was at least 5'10, which was taller than Lloyd at his age. He wore a light blue robe with silver lining and silver sequins. He looked like a true magician. The thing that surprised Lloyd the most was the silver shadow covering his small, square chin.

"You're even growing a beard!!!" laughed Lloyd.

Genis gave Lloyd a light punch on the shoulder. He scratched his chin with two fingers, looking at him cheaply.

"It's just a little peach fuzz. It's nothing yet," he smiled.

"Well I think you look awesome!! I can't believe how old you're getting. It's been what…4 years since I've seen you, huh?"

Genis nodded but was pushed aside by his elfish sister. Raine stood before Lloyd with a small scowl on her face.

"Did you do the homework I sent you, Lloyd Irving? I believe you've had years to do it…" said Raine menacingly.

"I uhh…Raine…" he stuttered.

Raine chuckled before giving Lloyd a hug. He was still down on the floor, so Raine bent down gently, first giving him a hug then a small kiss on the cheek. Lloyd blushed profusely, touching his face on the spot he has just been kissed.

"I'm being facetious, Lloyd, but I was a little hopeful," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Professor."

Raine gave Lloyd her hand and brought up him up to her level. Lloyd had grown taller than before, so Raine had to strain her head to look up at him. Lloyd looked down at her, amazed at what she was wearing. Raine's hair hadn't changed at all, except for the fact that she kept it back with a tied pink ribbon. To fashion the pink ribbon, Raine wore a pale pink kimono with a red bow tied in the back. Her sandals were red too, as were her painted toes. The kimono had beautiful flowers sewn in, with little sprits of vibrant green. She looked very different compared to her stuffy, orange and black, scholar outfit.

"Professor Raine, you look really pretty," said Lloyd sweetly.

"That is what I was telling her," said the gruff voice of Regal.

Raine blushed and stepped aside to let Regal see Lloyd. Regal's appearance startled Lloyd. He cut his hair army style. It looked very masculine with his harsh, facial features. Those bothersome shackles no longer bound him. Instead he wore long, gray gauntlets, which accented the gray in his pants. He still wore a white shirt, but instead of it being cut at the belly, it was a t-shirt. His slip-on, gray shoes looked very comfortable to wear, and it made Lloyd's feet ache even more.

"It is very wonderful to finally see you again, Lloyd. I am sorry I have not been to see you. I have been very busy with the mines of the Lezareno Company," he said with articulation.

"Hey, that's alright. It's good to see you!!!"

Regal shot out his hand, ready for a welcoming shake, Lloyd pushed it aside and gave him a great big hug. Regal smiled and patted his head with a strong hand. After letting go, Lloyd saw Presea, and he gawked. Presea's hair was taut neatly in a bun, but a few wisps let down, giving her an earthy air. She wore a light purple tank top and dark purple shorts, held by a small silver belt. Her high gray boots went above her knee, and it made her look spunky. She had also filled out, although not quite as much as Colette. She was in fact, 33 in years, but she looked Genis' age. She gave a shy smile.

"It's finally nice to see you here. It's been a while."

Lloyd walked over to her to bend to give her a hug. She honestly hadn't grown any taller. She looked to be only 5'1", which was a leap from being 4'6", but it was still short nonetheless.

"You look totally different, Presea."

"Uhh…thank you," she said blushing.

And last, but certainly not least, was Sheena, who was still seated in a chair by the dining table. She stood up uncertain, with a small crimson hue creeping on her cheeks. Her gaze fell on Lloyd, and her heart leaped.

'_Wow, Lloyd. Way to look hot_,' thought Sheena.

Lloyd walked to her slowly and finally came face to face with her.

"It's really good to see you, Sheena. I've missed you," said Lloyd in an almost hushed whisper.

Sheena's hair was let down, and it was quite wavy. It looked like she had taken a shower, and her hair was damp. The dark, wet curls surrounded her round face. Her brown eyes sparkled against the candlelight, and her cheeks flushed a rosy color. Lloyd looked at what she wore. She still had the ninja attire on, but it was all black. Instead of her undershirt being pink, it was a glittery silver. Her long gloves were also silver, along with the bow tied around her waist. Instead of her bulky, purple boots, she wore feminine, black house slippers.

Sheena hugged him tightly, her chest pushing on Lloyd. Lloyd liked the way she felt. Zelos was right. Shaking those naughty thoughts, Lloyd let go of her and stared with his loving, brown orbs.

"Sheena, you look beautiful."

"Haha…thanks, Lloyd. You don't look half bad yourself," she said teasingly.

"Alright, you two lovebirds. How about you save all that for later," said Zelos in an angry tone, which nobody seemed to notice.

"Oh, Zelos!!"

"Hey, I'm hungry. Can we please eat?" asked Genis.

"Yes, shall we?" asked the professor.

o.O.o

"Wow. I'm stuffed. That was excellent…" said Lloyd with a full stomach.

There they all sat. Together again. Lloyd was in heaven. He couldn't think of anything better than being with his friends. There sat Regal looking stern yet jolly, Genis and Presea making small talk, Colette and Sheena giggling over nonsense, and Zelos and Raine talking about the government of Tethe'alla. It was funny. They had only known each a couple of years, and they were so close. Lloyd sat dreamily, tiredness finally catching up to him. He looked at Zelos' grandfather clock and found it to be almost 2 in the morning. They had been eating and chatting for 5 hours. Lloyd closed his eyes, wanting only to rest them. A couple minutes later he was nudged awake.

"You should get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Lloyd."

Lloyd opened his eyes to see Sheena near him. Raine and Regal were collecting the dishes and clearing the table, while Genis and Presea had already gone off to bed. Lloyd shifted from his chair and drowsily stood up. Zelos and Colette were quietly talking in the corner, sitting in soft, puffy chairs. Sheena walked over to where they were talking and resumed her conversation. Lloyd walked out of the dining room and up the stairs. Sebastian must have known Lloyd didn't know where his room was, because as soon as Lloyd was all the way up, he found a door with a piece of paper on it that read, 'Lloyd.' Lloyd opened the room and collapsed onto the bed. He had never been more tired, but he also had never been happier.

* * *

_A/N: Well, how was that chappie? It was longer, not too much longer, but longer nonetheless. I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I don't have Word right now. Oh, and I wanted to ask: What's everyone' s favorite pairing? I have an idea of what pairing I'D like, but if you people have any suggestions, I'l try to fit them in. So, please review, tell me what's what. Happy New Year!!

* * *

_


	5. Painful History

_A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter five, fresh from the press. I liked writing this chapter. It was a lot of fun. I like how many possiblities I've created, and I hope I can really make this story into something. Now, please help me and do a favor. Read this chapter, and review to answer a question I'll have at the end of this chapter. Thanks much! Enjoy! Oh, and I do not own Tos...not yet..._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Painful History**

Zelos lay in bed, watching as the sun slowly ascended into the peaceful horizon. He hadn't slept very well, and his eyelids drooped heavily because of it. The Chosen looked painfully up at the bare ceiling, wondering if he should remove himself from bed, but a knock on the door caught his attention.

"Come in," he said tiredly.

Sebastian immediately walked through the open door to where the curtains were and pulled them apart, exposing even more sunlight in the room. He then gathered a washing bin and vase and set it on Zelos' vanity. Taking the vase into the squeaky-clean bathroom, Sebastian turned the water on, waiting for it to warm up before scooping it up for his master. Zelos watched as his butler did his daily routine of preparing a wash for him. It was the only way Zelos would get up; Sebastian realized this and made certain that he would wake Zelos up at a very reasonable hour. That reasonable hour happened to be 6:30 AM. Although Zelos was thoroughly tired and sluggish, he made no complaint. He dragged himself out of bed and began to wash his pale, weary face with the warm, soothing water Sebastian had prepared at just the right temperature. With his face doused in dripping water, he groped the table, looking for a towel but couldn't find it. A poke on the shoulder, Zelos turned slightly to see his servant with a small towel in his gloved hand. Zelos took it graciously and mopped the wetness from his face, feeling fresh and ready for the day.

"Breakfast inside or out, Master Zelos?" asked Sebastian politely.

Zelos stretched his long, slender body before answering:

"I think outside today…the breeze should feel nice," he answered sweetly.

"As you wish, Sir."

Sebastian, without wasting a second, dashed out of the room, as professional as one could in a hurry, to make a nutritious, satisfying meal for his hungry caregiver. Zelos stood a moment, in an absent stare, wondering…just wondering… Mentally shaking his nonsensical thoughts aside, he walked out in the hallway in the direction of his backyard garden where a lovely table was set up for naturalistic meals. The fountains were bubbling, and the flowers were in full bloom. The sun was now hidden by some puffy, cumulus clouds, which cast a shadow across the Chosen's face. Zelos strode across the grassy grounds to the table of his choosing. Collapsing into a soft whicker chair, Zelos let out a worn-out sigh. He gazed at the many blooms beginning to blossom. The many colors captured his attention for a long while. His thick, red lashes daintily blinked as he concentrated hard on the nature before him. He and his mother planted them long ago. He remembered that day so vividly…it was as if it had happened yesterday…

"_Let's plant them here, Mother!!" cried Zelos. _

_A young Zelos scampered across the green ground farther away from the mansion. A beautiful woman with light blonde hair followed him unenthusiastically. She held a scowl on her pale, delicate face. Her icicle-colored eyes glared at her redheaded son, who playfully jumped around with a box of various flower seeds. Zelos beamed at his mother, waiting for her instructions. Mylene gracefully knelt down by her son, who sat down, giving her the seeds. She took them from his small hands, which quivered with anticipation. She looked at the seeds, the tiny, little shells that contained the recipe of life. Zelos looked at her slender hands in amazement. Mylene watched the light in her son's eyes growing bigger by the moment. How innocently cherubic he looked… His features were perfect in every aspect. His straight aristocratic nose, his big, bulging, pale blue eyes, the fine lining of his thin lips, his thick, red hair curling in length. He was the perfect child. So obedient, usually quiet, always happy and full of life… Why did she hate him so? He was her own son!! But…he was also…HIS son…that bastard's… Why did Cruxis make her marry such a person? It was infuriating. Marrying a man she didn't even like…let alone love._

"_Mother?" asked Zelos quietly. _

"_Hm?"_

_Zelos stared up at her with his eyes, gleaming. Mylene just couldn't bare it. She couldn't stand the thought of him being her son, a part of her. But…she couldn't just hate him either…for that would be sinful of her…what would Martel think? _

"_Mother…show me how to plant the seeds. I want to learn."_

_The mother of the Chosen began to dig up the earth with her quaint hands. She stopped to put in a couple of seeds before burying them. _

"_Pack the dirt in, Dear. You have to make sure they're in tightly," Mylene said quietly. _

_Zelos obeyed, packing the dirt in, making sure he did it right. After he was done, Mylene took her son's hands in her own and looked in his eyes, which were full of happy tears. _

"_I love you, Zelos. I shouldn't, but I do…"_

Zelos couldn't get the words out of his head. _"I shouldn't, but I do…"_ Was he that horrid a child that he couldn't even get the love of his own mother? He knew his mother was not happy with his father, but what did that have to do with him? He was still her son; he was half her. All through his childhood, Zelos tried to win her love, but it was of no avail. She always pushed him away in the end. She always… Zelos finally realized that he was shaking from all these memories. He was literally shaking.

o.O.o

"Your breakfast, Sir…Sir?"

Zelos looked up at his butler, his eyes glazed with unshed tears.

"Zelos? What is wrong?" asked Sebastian with concern.

Zelos couldn't hide the fact that he was tearful, so he played along with it.

"Nothing's wrong. My allergies are just killing me…you know, with all these flowers about…" he said carefully.

Sebastian looked at him with wisdom; he knew Zelos wasn't allergic to flowers. He'd never been. But Sebastian was never one to get involved with other people's problems. Especially his master's. Sebastian gave a faint nod, but he was still worried. He held in his hands the breakfast for Zelos. An omelet stuffed with sausage, cheese, peppers, onions, tomatoes, etc. One of Zelos' favorites. To the side of the dish were pineapple bits. Sebastian also prepared freshly squeezed orange juice, which was kept in a majestic, glass pitcher with the mark of Tethe'alla. Zelos gave his thanks and watched his butler leave him in peace. With a fixed stare, Zelos took his fork in his hand and plunged it into the overstuffed omelet. With a huge piece of egg and pepper, the Chosen inserted the goodly breakfast into his small mouth. Delicious. Sebastian was amazing with his cooking. The redheaded Chosen finished the rest of his omelet in a heartbeat. He began to pick at his pineapple when he heard a door open. Sheena walked out of the mansion and stepped into the garden. Seeing Zelos, she smiled and strode towards him. She looked wonderfully in her silk, yellow robe accented with gold flowers. Her hair was up in her famous spiky ponytail, which disappointed Zelos (he was a sucker for long hair kept down). Her voluptuous curves could be seen clearly through her thin robe, and her legs could be seen through the slit. Her smile glowed and warmed Zelos' heart, his chest thumping with a faint sort of excitement. She sat down next to him and asked:

"So do I get any breakfast?" she asked haughtily.

Before Zelos could answer, Sebastian came out with another tray in his hand, carrying what looked to be a bowl of grapefruit. He set the tray down handed Sheena her low-calorie meal, bowing to her like he did every woman-guest. Sheena happily took what she was given and thanked Sebastian. Sebastian walked away from them again, looking smug as ever. He really was good at his job.

"He could have made pancakes or something. I know you like that," said Zelos seriously.

"I know, but I asked for this. I'm going to try to eat better…like a lady should…"

Zelos frowned and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sheena, your body is already drop-dead sexy. Why punish yourself like this? You know I don't go for skinny girls."

Sheena removed his hand and stared daggers at him.

"It's not like I'm doing this for you!! I don't care what you like!" she said emotionally.

"Then who are you doing this for?" asked Zelos, afraid of the answer.

"That-that's none of your damn business!

Sheena furrowed her brow and continued slicing through her fruit. She ate the sour pieces and gave a slight cringe as she did so. It was apparent that grapefruit was not something she would ever eat. Zelos watched with disgust as she continued to force sour fruit down her throat. Finally unable to watch her, Zelos got up to stretch around the arboretum. Sheena watched him through the corner of her eye, hoping he wasn't thoroughly pissed off with her. Although she did think him a pervert, Zelos was someone she could really talk to. In fact, Zelos probably knew her best. The ninja frowned and stopped eating her breakfast. Perhaps she was too harsh with him. He did care about her after all. She smiled sweetly. She would never forget the conversation she once had with him after Lloyd connected the two worlds…

_"So…you're going to be chief after all this, aren't you."_

_Sheena nodded slowly. _

"_I will be made chief after the current chief has retired. So it won't be immediate."_

_She and Zelos sat under a cherry-blossomed tree, its petals one by one floating onto the ground. The day was sunny, but cool. The worlds had been put together again, and they were both waiting for the others to come back in order for them to say their goodbyes. Sheena looked at the Chosen, seeing what his face held. He looked to be deep in thought, his eyes squinting in reflection, his brow furrowed. Sheena cocked her head to the side._

"_What about you? What do you plan on doing?"_

_Zelos gazed up at the clouds, thin and few. His eyes gleamed with an unknown excitement. His face brightened, and his lashes glittered prettily. _

"_I only wish…to see that my friends are well. There's nothing for me to do anymore. The job of a Chosen is no more; I'm not needed. Not that I ever was needed…"he trailed off. _

"_Zelos…" Sheena had no rebuttal._

"_It's ok. It just helps me to see clearly what I have to do in the future. I have to be useful. I…ha ha ha ha ha ha…" he chuckled lightly. _

"_What? What's so funny?" asked Sheena, her eyes wide in concern._

"_I have no idea what I'm going to do. I'm just talking nonsense."_

_The sky darkened as the sun began to sink into the horizon. The blossoms continued to drop down majestically. One landed gently on Sheena's small, feminine nose. Zelos looked at her with his beautiful, pale eyes. He gingerly lifted his hand to remove the flower blossom from her face. Sheena blushed lightly at the sweet, serene gesture. Zelos spoke softly, his lips almost touching the ninja's ear. _

"_You're beautiful, Sheena. I wish I could tell you how beautiful you look when you're yourself…"_

"_My…myself?"_

"_Yes…"_

_His finger caressed her cheek, the silky petal still clutched in his hand. Sheena could hardly believe how loving Zelos was being. It was so unlike him…or was it? _

"_Sheena, you're beautiful." _

_He got up abruptly, totally killing the moment, but he didn't seem to notice. He just strolled away, like nothing happened. Sheena sat very still. His last words were a statement, not an opinion, and it made her feel like she was on cloud nine. But…why? Zelos was just her friend right? How could a "friend" make her feel this way? _

'_GAH!!!'_

_How could she be thinking this? There was NO way Zelos could ever like her…and there was definitely no way she could like him…no no no…just not possible…_

_Zelos ventured back with the others by his side. They were all laughing, having a good time in each other's company. They had been through so much together, and now they had to bid their goodbyes, get on with their lives. They would all separate, do their own things, experience life on their own. Everyone was leaving her…Zelos was leaving her…_

"Hey, Sheena. Ah man!! Did I miss breakfast!? I'm starving!!"

Lloyd and Genis came running out, racing to see who could be who. Lloyd won, his face glistening in sweat. Genis came close huffing and huffing, his underarms sweating profusely. Sheena supposed that puberty still wasn't finished with him. Lloyd grabbed a chair next to Sheena and plopped down exhaustingly. Genis did the same, taking a seat next to Lloyd. As if on cue, Sebastian came to Lloyd's side, looking stoic and unemotional.

"Hungry, Sir Bud? Mr. Sage?"

"YEAH!!! MAKE SOME PANCAKES!!!" Lloyd and Genis shouted together.

"Good choice, Sirs."

Sebastian was off with a bang, leaving the three friends alone to chat. Sheena smiled, watching Lloyd try and stick her spoon on his nose; Genis sat watching, smirking. Finally, Lloyd gave up, unable to perform the task. He laughed it off. Genis spoke up:

"Zelos has a butler who cooks almost as well as me, and you had a grapefruit?"

Sheena blushed, looking away from Genis.

"I just…wasn't hungry."

"You're crazy, Sheena. Fruit? You need some pancakes!"

Sheena shot her chair out, and she pounded the table with her fists.

"Some of us just want to look nice! Did you ever think of that!?"

She stormed off, leaving Lloyd and his elfish friend stunned. Lloyd turned to Genis, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?"

o.O.o

"So the flour goes in AFTER the rest of the ingredients?"

Regal nodded, smiling at the tyro of a cook, Raine. She continued to add brown sugar to the simple recipe of chocolate chip cookies. Raine was doing well so far, but Regal knew she would try to add her own ingredient to make it "especially delightful." He watched her carefully, making sure she didn't pull any tricks. She could always seem to somehow secretly add in some odd concoction. Sebastian had the rest of the day off, so Raine decided with Regal that it would be the perfect time to perfect the art of cookie baking. Thus, there they were. Together. Alone. Presea walked in the ruin that though.

"Raine, where did you put my axe? I can't fight Genis without it."

Raine looked at her from her mixing bowl with a mischievous look in her startling pale eyes.

"I put it on top of the shelf in the foyer. Regal, could you get it for her?"

Regal looked curiously at Raine and then Presea. Presea had a twisted, pale smile adorning her face, as if she were hiding something. Regal sighed and left with Presea to retrieve the "misplaced" axe. Raine waited until they were both out of sight and took a bottle full of mysterious powder from out of her jacket. Carefully unscrewing the lid, she opened the bottle and poured it all into the contents of cookie. She quickly mixed it up just in time before Regal came back in, with a suspicious look on his harsh face. Raine slyly took the bottle from off the counter, back into her pocket without Regal noticing.

"I think I'm about done mixing in the chocolate chips. What do I do next?" she asked with a tint of sarcasm.

"Now you can take a baking sheet out and drop little bits of dough onto it. Then insert the contents into the already preheated oven."

"Okay…"

Regal sighed again, knowing something had happened, but he didn't know what. He just continued putting the ingredients away like nothing had happened. After had put the cookies in the oven, she walked on over by Regal to help him with his task. Regal smiled, thinking how beautiful she looked in her regular professional outfit. Regal's eyes widened. How could he be thinking such a thing? She was his friend. Regal discarded his thoughts of her and continued to put things away.

Raine watched Regal, wondering what in the world he was thinking. At first she saw him smiling the sweet smile that he had, and then the next moment he was frowning in anguish. What could suddenly have changed? The stuff was put away, and the two friends stared mindlessly at the nicely tiled flooring.

"I heard they're selling the staff you wanted in town," Regal stated quietly.

"The one made from cherry wood and quartz ball on the top?" asked Raine curiously.

"The very one."

Raine smiled and wiped a stray wisp from off her face. Regal smiled and left the room mysteriously, leaving Raine wondering what that comment was all about. Was he just telling her that for her own benefit, or was he…

"Raine!!!"

Genis ran full speed, dashing at his sister. In the past he had used to run quickly, hugging his arms around her waist, but now that he was older, he just ran to her, his face inches from hers.

"Genis, you know I hate it when you get in my personal space. What do you want?"

Genis gazed upon his half-elf sister, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Raine knew he was obviously anxious about something and waited patiently for him to express his wants.

"Presea says she wants to go on a picnic outside the grounds. Can we have some of your cookies?" he asked pleadingly.

A light bulb went on in Raine's intricate mind.

"A picnic…yes that sounds wonderful. We can all go!"

The maniacal look swept across her face as she concocted a plan. Genis pouted, his lips protruding in disappointment.

"But, Raine! It was supposed to be just me and Pres…"

"Nonsense!! We can all go. It'll be like old times!"

The beeper went off, and Raine hurriedly went to retrieve her freshly baked cookies.

'_Finally_', she thought, '_a chance to be together again_. _This picnic will do everyone good_.'

o.O.o

Lloyd sat on the edge of the Meltokio sewer bank. The guards had looked at him strangely as he passed them, heading toward the stinky sewers. After finding a dry spot to sit in, Lloyd sat down gingerly, his eyes drifting on the running, murky water. His mind swam through various matters until it finally rested on his father, Kratos. He missed him a lot. Lloyd wished they could have spoken more before his departure. He wanted more than anything to hear stories about the journeys Kratos and his mother had taken around the world. What had his mother been like? Lloyd chuckled. What had Kratos been like? Surely he was different around Anna?

"Lloyd?"

Lloyd flinched, not expecting anyone to find him in his "sanctuary." There Colette stood, her hair in a cute side ponytail dangling on the right side of her angelic face. Her smile was spread across her face, her teeth showing. Lloyd couldn't help but stare. He still couldn't get over the fact how womanly she had become. She wore only a mint green tank top, with a short, white, frilly skirt and sandals. Her wisps curled around her face gently, and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

Colette sat down next to Lloyd, pulling her skirt down to be sure nothing private could be seen. Lloyd watched with amazement, whoo hooing inside his head. Colette had become a hottie over the years.

"I looked all over for you. I got up a little late this morning."

Lloyd smiled his boyish smile, his hands behind his head.

"I've sort of been used to sitting by running water. I just wanted to hear it again," he answered dreamily.

"Why have you been sitting by running water?" asked Colette with her blue eyes widening.

"I've done a lot of thinking…these past months…the water was just soothing."

"And…what have you been thinking about, Lloyd?" Colette asked, her body inching closer to Lloyd's.

Lloyd noticed Colette getting closer, and his face felt hot. He started to feel tingly as Colette's face neared his.

"Lloyd…"

Lloyd's mind began to spin as her lips came so close in contact with his.

"Hey, guys!!"

Colette shrieked and toppled into the murky liquid. Lloyd rushed in after her, and quickly pulled her from out of the stench-coated water. Raine ran up to them, her hand glowing. She began to quickly dry Colette off with her wind blade, making sure the blades weren't sharp enough to cut. Colette was dry again, looking bewildered and flushed. Lloyd stood beside her, his pants still saturated.

"Are you ok, Colette? I didn't mean to frighten you…"

"Ahh, I'm fine, Professor. Did you need something?" she asked while she manually dried her damp hair.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you what we're all doing today. We're going on a picnic!!"

* * *

_A/N: Ok, so you've read the chapter. Here's my question: Should I make this more of a Zelos story? I really like writing about his past; I find it interesting. I'll still have lots of Lloyd and the gang, but I was wondering if the main focus should be Zelos. What do you all think? It's just an idea. Tell me what you think._

* * *


	6. The Tension Begins

_A/N: And I'm back. Sorry for the long update, but I've been updating some of my other stories. This chapter should be pretty good. Let me know if I've gotten any information wrong, I haven't played the game in a while. I will redo, repost, and all those good things. And people, I'm hurt. Only two reviews last chapters? What am I suppposed to do here? Thank you to those who HAVE been reviewing. You are the sun in my sky. Haha, anyway (cough) here's ch 6. _

* * *

**Chapter 6-The Tension Begins**

"Why are we going all the way to Sybak?' asked Genis with annoyance in his tone.

The whole group was walking toward the scholarly city of Sybak, where they would set up their picnic area. Zelos, Regal, and Lloyd carried the heavy food in simple wooden baskets made by the maidens of Meltokio. The girls carried the blankets and pillows while Genis carried nothing. Zelos looked at the young half-elf cheaply, his eyes narrowing at the pale pipsqueak.

"Yeah, because Genis is carrying such a heavy load, Raine."

Raine gave a smile but didn't answer. Her mind was scattered about, thinking about so many things. Regal answered for her:

"I believe there are some books Raine wanted to purchase. There is a nice sea bank near there, so it's a "kill two birds with one stone" type situation," he said with a smile adorning his masculine face.

Genis rolled his eyes when his sister looked at Regal with crimson painted on her pale cheeks. How long was this going to go on? Genis knew Raine had a thing for Regal, but Raine wouldn't do a darn thing about it. Sigh…oh well. At least Genis didn't have that problem…

Lloyd and Colette talked silently while Presea and Sheena giggled senselessly. Zelos was in the very back, just carrying his load. His eyes trailed behind Sheena's footsteps, watching as her tiny, petite footprints left soft dents in the ground. He wondered whether Sheena actually cared for him. Could she? He knew he acted like a pervert every time she was around, but for Martel's sake…she had a sweet body. He knew women and their anatomy, and Sheena had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.

'_But wait…that's not the point…where was I going with this?_'

Zelos thought about it again. Oh right: Could Sheena actually care for a person like him? Zelos' face held a scowl, his face contorted in confusion and pain.

'_Gahhhh, why the hell am I thinking about this!? Of course she doesn't…and even if she did, what of it? Does it even matter?_'

Zelos snapped back into reality, realizing everyone had stopped in their steps. His eyes focused on the ninja in front of him, the sun glistened in her beautiful, straight hair. Zelos couldn't believe how attracted he was to her. The curves of her body, the feminine scent of her body, the hot, spicy allure of her body…wait what?

'_I'm only thinking of her body…she's so much more…_'

"ZELOS!!"

Zelos halted to an angry-faced Sheena. Her hands stood firmly on her curvaceous hips, her eyes staring daggers at the redhead.

"Stop staring at me like I'm some kind of object! You're such a pig, Zelos!"

Sheena's cheeks puffed in heated frustration. Zelos scratched his head with his gloved hand, his face full of sincere hurt.

"I uh…I wasn't being perverted, Sheena…I was just thinking…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just thinking of me naked in the shower. I've heard it before, you creep!"

"Sheena," said Zelos desperately.

"Oh will both of you PIPE DOWN!?!?!" yelled Raine.

Both Sheena and Zelos shut their mouths, not wanting Raine to beat the hell out of them. Lloyd and Genis ran around goofing off, making Colette and Presea giggle. Sheena hastily ran over to Lloyd, wanting some attention as well. Raine called everyone to order, making the goofing off stop immediately. She cleared her throat, wanting her voice to emit articulately well.

"We are nearing our picnic area. Regal will lead you there, while I go buy my books. BEHAVE. Regal WILL inform me if you guys don't. And the consequences will not be good…"

Lloyd and Genis gulped in unison. Everyone else looked to the ground, including Regal. Raine nodded in approval, loving how everyone knew she meant business. She smiled innocently (haha) and turned her back towards her companions.

"I'll be back soon then."

Her voice seemed to echo in their ears. Nobody moved until she was out of sight inside Sybak. Regal coughed before saying:

"Well, shall we be going then?"

Heads nodded, and feet began walking. Regal lead the way to a secluded area in which they would enjoy their picnic.

o.O.o

"Who made the chicken?! It's delicious!" exclaimed a very satisfied Sheena.

"Thank you and thank you!" exclaimed a haughty Genis.

Raine still hadn't come back from Sybak, but the rest of the group decided to eat anyway. The day wasn't too hot or too cold, but a nice, misty wind blew across the silky-soft grass. Flowers were in full bloom in the summer air, red, pink, blue, yellow, every color in the rainbow. Regal picked a good place to set up. The waterside they sat by crashed into the sandbanks, and the birds twittered softly, flying in the breeze. Lloyd hungrily ate his chicken and potato salad, stuffing each dish into his mouth like a crazed, starving caveman. Colette watched him, her eyes laughing and giggling, while Presea stared at him with disgust. Regal poked his fork into the steaming hot beans and blew on them, not wanting to burn his tongue. He smiled warmly at the gathering of his wonderful friends. It was only Zelos who wasn't eating. Everyone had asked if he was ok, and he replied that nobody should worry, he was fine. His companions knew better than that, but didn't further their questioning. They watched him secretly, wondering what was up. Zelos sat Indian style, his eyes holding nothing. His lashes sadly hovered above his eyelids, and his mouth was held in a sort of bitter position. Genis and Lloyd made a couple of really good jokes, and they had the rest of the team laughing, holding themselves for support. Zelos did not laugh, he did not smile, not even his eyes held a faint glint of laughter. He sat there, deep in thought, in his own little world. When the laughter had died down, Zelos suddenly got up and departed from the presence of the group. They watched as he walked from their small picnic area to the shallow banks of the sea. He awkwardly kicked the sand and headed further down the banks. Lloyd got up to go see what he was doing, but Sheena gently pushed him down, signaling for him to settle back. Lloyd complied, looking puzzled at the expression Sheena's face held. It was anger mixed with worry mixed with confusion.

"I'll go," she gently told Lloyd.

Lloyd nodded his head and watched as Sheena followed the redheaded Chosen, her body slightly shaking. The rest of the group looked silently as well. A voice shook the silence out of them.

"What's everybody looking at?"

Raine had come back, and she carried numerous bags of books and other goodies. Genis' eyes went big as he saw some Sybak chocolate. Lloyd answered Raine.

"Zelos is not himself tonight, so Sheena went to look after him. Nothing monumental, I think."

"Raine…open the bag…the one full of chocolate."

Raine shook her head but smiled.

"First you have to try the cookies Regal and I made."

Everyone looked to Regal. He nervously cleared his throat.

"I'm pretty sure they're okay…I watched her put everything into the bowl, so nothing should have gone wrong…"

Raine gave a menacing stare before handing out the normal-looking cookies. Genis carefully studied the substance, looking at it side to side, front to back. Raine was getting annoyed.

"JUST EAT IT!"

The travelers gulped before inserting the cookies into their mouths. They tried as best as they could to keep the cookies inside their mouths, but nobody was able to do the task. They all spat out the atrocious baking, rubbing their tongues to get the taste out.

"I though (spit) you said she (spit) did everything correctly (spit)!" spat Genis angrily.

"She did! (spit, spit) I honestly saw her put every ingredient in the mixing bowl!"

Raine frowned and blushed at the same time. She spoke slowly, apologetically.

"Actually, Regal, I added something while you helped get Presea's axe. I'm sorry…I thought they could use more…"

"DEATHLY DESTRUCTION!?!??! What is your PROBLEM, RAINE!!!?!?" spouted Genis. "Why can't you just follow instructions as they're given!? That's what you do with spells! Cooking is the same, you twit!"

Raine grabbed Genis by his collar.

"I may have ruined the cookies, but you may not call me a twit, you twerp."

She dropped Genis onto the ground before getting the chocolate out of the Sybak bag. She handed a piece to everyone who quickly jammed it down their throats to get the taste into their betrayed mouths.

Lloyd grabbed his stomach. He didn't know how long he could last before deploying to the rest area. Colette coughed a little before being able to talk.

"Thanks, Raine. I'm sure next time you will (cough) do better."

"Shush and pass the chicken," Raine said grumpily.

o.O.o

It took a while for Sheena to catch up to Zelos. The sand was slippery, and Zelos was moving quickly. She didn't bother to yell for him, for she knew he wouldn't answer. She jogged in her bare feet, slowly catching up to him until finally she ran in front of him, blocking his way. His face scrunched up in what looked like to be an uncontrolled anger. Sheena had never seen him look like that, but it didn't stop her from standing in his way.

"Move, Sheena. Move right now," said Zelos calmly.

Sheena shook her head nervously. Zelos' usual effeminate features had all disappeared, replaced by harshness. Sheena swallowed hard, wondering what to do. She had never seen Zelos like this…even when they were younger. Zelos had always been nonchalant, and he never took anything personally. Zelos eyed Sheena like she was a slow one. Finally he pushed her aside gingerly, going back to his quick pace. Sheena grabbed the belt of his pants, making Zelos stop with humor etched in his face.

"Oh now you want to get in my pants…"

"Zelos!"

Zelos turned around and saw the tough ninja glaring at him, tears stinging her eyes. She puffed her chest out, and her fists became tiny balls of iron, hungrily wanting mounds of flesh to ground.

"What has been your deal these past couple of days?! Moping around, getting angry over nothing…Zelos, what's going on?"

Sheena's tears streamed down her tanned face. Each drop of liquid made Zelos' heart ache with pain, each drop burning the ice he had froze around his heart. He came to her, his chest in her face, for he was quite a bit taller, and he gave her a hug. She hugged back, tightly and desperately. She didn't know why she was taking his introversion so personally, but it made her upset. He held her closely though, not knowing why she was crying. It wasn't the first time he was acting strangely or cynically. In fact, he thought she should know by now that he was weird and troubled. She held her shoulders firmly, pushing her back so he could see her face.

"I don't understand why you're crying. Surely it can't be for me?"

He stroked her face, wiping away all the tears from her now puffy face. But still, he thought she never looked more beautiful.

"You're just…you're acting like the time when we thought you betrayed us…I thought if you were acting like that again, then something serious must be going on with you… Zelos…I was so scared when you went away from our group. Nothing made sense, and it felt like my world fell apart. Please tell me that you're fine."

Zelos couldn't believe what he was hearing. She still thought back to that instance? He thought he had made it clear that his friends meant everything to him.

"Sheena, I'm not going to "betray" you, or do something to hurt you and the gang. You're my only true friends. I'm not going to say that I'm fine, or that life is going peachy for me, but I'm not doing anything to impair my friendship with you or Lloyd, or anyone. I thought you knew that…"

Sheena backed up even more, just now noticing how close they were. She looked at him curiously up and down.

"Why aren't you fine? Why isn't life peachy for you?"

"Does it matter?" laughed Zelos.

"Just tell me why."

"No."

Zelos looked stoic again, and his face went back to holding no soft attributes. The sun was partly hidden in the clouds, and a shadow crossed over his face. The image looked so dark and sullen, Sheena moved closer to see the part of his face that wasn't in darkness. She asked him again, more haughtily.

"Zelos, just tell me why."

"And why should I, Sheena? Do you honestly care that much for my well-being?" he asked sarcastically.

Sheena shook her head.

"What are you going on about now? I'm asking you a simple series of questions."

Zelos gave a scary, maniacal laugh, making Sheena cower a little. Zelos' laugh finally died down, but he looked at Sheena with such hatred and contempt it almost made her cry again.

"You have NEVER given a damn about me! None of you have! You don't know FUCKING ANYTHING ABOUT ME!!"

His chest heaved up and down, his mind started to clear as he got everything out in the open. He couldn't hold anything in right then, and his soul gladly gave up his bottled-up anger and disappointments.

"All my life, Sheena, I have been shunned and looked down upon. Even my own mother hated me!! Going through life as something I'm not…only having "yes men" and shallow wenches to drown my life in…you think I'm perverted, weird, insane, stupid, useless, a womanizer…well SCREW YOU!!! I don't have to apologize for any of that! You've never walked in my shoes, Sheena, and you'll never ever want to. You now suddenly care for me? Well fuck that! I don't need your pity NOW, and I don't need your concern NOW!! I could have used it back whenever, when we were younger… But you thought because I was a hotheaded Chosen with girls swarming all over me that I didn't possess any real feeling. I was just stupid, unrefined, and superficial.

Sheena looked at him, never taking her eyes off of him. His breathing was out of control, and his chest kept heaving up and down. His anger was just oozing out of his skin. After a couple of minutes, Zelos began to calm down, his head now aching from all the pressure being added. He looked to the sand and then at Sheena. Sheena stood with frail moisture congregated in her eyes. He smiled bitterly, not wanting to give in to being light-hearted and friendly.

"Go be with Lloyd. It's him you care about, anyway…"

And with that he walked away, leaving Sheena, who had dropped to her knees all alone.

"I'm going home. Nobody follow me," he called out gruffly.

o.O.o

Sheena walked along the shoreline, very quiet and deep in thought. She kept going over Zelos' words, wondering all that he had meant. She had never met his parents. His mother had died before she met him, and Sheena didn't know how. And his father…well, she never did hear what happened to him. But…his mother…she hated Zelos? Why?

She hugged herself, the day was coming to evening, and the temperature had dropped significantly. She could hear the seagulls calling, and she could see the sun sinking into the horizon. She thought to herself:

'_Zelos was right in all he said…I've never really paid attention to him, and I'm only concerned when his feelings affect me…and…and he's right! I've always judged him, even when I know none of the facts. As for his perverseness…oh what guy isn't?! He's just being complimentary…_'

Sheena kicked the sand and screamed loudly into the eternal sky above.

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

She couldn't believe how inconsiderate she had always been to her friend. Yes, her friend. Zelos…she didn't know him…or rather, she didn't care to know him. She talked to him only when it was convenient for her. She never sought him when she thought he was feeling down or frustrated. Of course…Zelos did keep to himself a lot of the time. He couldn't deny that. But still…overall, Sheena was the one to blame. She knew him best in the group, and that wasn't saying much. She knew him for so long, and still, she didn't know crap about him. But anyway… Her heart was heavy, and she didn't know what she could possibly do for Zelos. But she'd have to do something if she valued his friendship, and she did, she always had. Just not to the extent of a close friendship. She saw the group in view but decided to just sit in the sand for a while, until it was time to go. She didn't feel like eating or talking…

o.O.o

Lloyd finally saw her. She walked lethargically across the wet sand of the beach, her head hung in a reverence. It had been over an hour since her departure for Zelos, and Zelos wasn't even with her. What had happened? Genis looked at Lloyd and punched him lightly. Lloyd looked to him and said:

"Do you think I should go talk to her? See what happened?"

"I dunno…all they ever did was fight…maybe this time it was really serious…maybe you should let her cool down on her own."

"I guess…"

o.O.o

Zelos walked slowly toward Meltokio, his eyes never leaving the ground. He pulled his hair out of its ponytail; it was making his head ache. His wavy hair flowed around his face, and the wind blew through it softly. Zelos rain his hand through it as he always did when the gale blew. His heart was heavy, and his soul was tainted. He blew off his true love, made her shed tears, and ruined any chance he had with her. Why…? Why did he love her so much? He could have any woman, and he had had many, but Sheena… Zelos chuckled, remembering when they first met.

"That's the girl, Zelos. She's the one who pretty much decimated her own village."

_Zelos turned his teenage head around to see a girl with a spiky ponytail. Her ninja kimono was torn, and even more of her undergarment was shown. Her face looked sad, desperate, and lonely. She looked like an indigent from the Meltokio slums. Zelos was turned on. This girl was very curvaceous, and her dark chocolate eyes allured him. Although she was a teenager, she had the body of a woman, and Zelos quite liked it. _

"_Do you know her name, Princess?" asked Zelos, his eyes never leaving the sad ninja. _

"_Fujibayashi, Sheena. She the granddaughter of the chief who is now in a coma."_

"_Hmm…"_

_Sheena spoke quietly to the king, giving her account of what happened to her village. The king nodded his head, listening carefully to her words. After several minutes of listening to her story, the king stood up and announced:_

"_This girl is hereby cleared of her charges. From what I gather, it was a mistake and nothing more."_

_The crowd of people in the audience room gasped in surprise, but nobody countered the king's judgement. They all knew he was wise and fair. _

"_Sheena, you will stay here in my kingdom until your village agrees to have you back. You will be shown the way by Grace."_

_The maid, Grace, took Sheena's shaking arm and led her to her room. Zelos watched until she disappeared in the corridor. Zelos had to see her that night…he had to…_

_o.O.o_

_Sheena sat in her bed, her knees to her chest. She whimpered a little, but she wouldn't let herself cry. She couldn't. What she did was wrong and weak of her. She couldn't make the pact with Volt, and her village paid for it. The village…and her grandpa. Sheena's eyes watered, but no tear fell. She rocked herself, hoping to drift into a long, dreamless sleep. All of a sudden, she heard a knock on her door._

"_Come in," she answered almost inaudibly. _

_Zelos walked through the door and gently closed it. Sheena's head jerked up, wondering who the heck he was. _

"_I'm Zelos. The Chosen of Tethe'alla."_

_Sheena's eyes widened in awe. This was the Chosen? The one who would lead them to prosperity? He sat on her bed and looked at her. _

"_I noticed you in the audience chamber. How are you feeling?"_

"_I feel like I'm a waste of space…just a waste…"_

_Zelos knew how that felt. But his mind was more fixated on the sight of Sheena's cleavage. Even in the modest nightgown, he could see the delicate curve. He wanted her. And badly. _

"_You're not a waste. You made a mistake. Everyone does, hunny."_

_Sheena sniffled but made no reply. She kept her gaze on her tiny feet. Zelos shifted so that he was closer to her and able to smell the sweet scent of soap bubbles. Sheena had obviously taken a bath. Zelos wished he could have joined her. _

"_You just have to put that past you…forget about it…I can help with that…" Zelos whispered seductively as he whispered in her ear. _

_He clambered nearer to her, pulling his body even closer. Sheena sat still, only breathing intermittent breaths. Zelos put his arm around her shoulder and pushed Sheena's head forward to get a better position. He looked into her dark eyes and closed his, going in for the kiss. Zelos next found himself being thrown off the bed. _

"_What the hell?!?"_

_Zelos then found a foot on his throat. _

"_I like things kinky, but this is a little too much for me, babe," Zelos said desperately. _

"_You arrogant son of a bitch! You think because I'm sad and remorseful that I'd cave in to your seductions?! What kind of Chosen are you?!"_

_She kicked his side and was rewarded with a painful moan escaping his lips. She shook her head violently, hardly believing what happened to her. _

"_I was just trying to help," Zelos said in between painful chuckles. _

_Sheena then burst into tears, unable to control herself any longer. She fell on her knees (a habit of hers) and held her hands to her face. _

"_I can't take it…just kill me…" she sobbed. _

_Zelos sat up, rubbing his throbbing ribs. He scooted closer to the crying girl, and he patted her shoulder._

"_Sheena, right? Look, don't beat yourself up over this. I was being sincere in people making mistakes."_

_Sheena could hear him, but she wouldn't stop crying. Zelos stood up and grabbed her hand to stand her up as well. He wiped the tears away with his hands from her face, and Sheena started to calm down. _

"_You're so young. You have so much ahead of you. Don't let this little slip up get you down, Sheena. Just hold on."_

_Sheena nodded, pressing her face into his shoulder. He let her hold him, and hugged her back. Her hair smelled wonderfully, and she was so soft. Zelos stayed until Sheena fell asleep in his arms. He picked her up and gently laid her on the soft bed, wrapping covers to keep her warm. He stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He chuckled lightly, and slowly walked back to his own room. Alone. _

Zelos smiled wearily and walked inside his mansion. He felt at peace, at least for now. He slipped into bed and stared at his bare ceiling. He closed his eyes and murmured senselessly:

"I love you, Sheena."

* * *

_A/N: What's that? After reading this you're going to review like crazy? What?! GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK!!!

* * *

_


	7. Feelings Awakened

_Wow, I'm so sorry for the delay. But I got myself to update this during my Spring Break. That's how much I care!! So...this is quite a long chapter...I hope you enjoy...lots of new plots and conflicts...ooooo I'm excited!! Read for yourself!!_**

* * *

**

** Chapter 7- Feelings Awakened**

Sheena could not sleep that night at all. She even went by Zelos' door to see if he was still awake, but she could hear no traces of movement. She frowned and went back to her own room to sit on her bed. She let her hair down, making her head feel lighter, and she proceeded to undress from her ninja attire. In her nightgown, Sheena went to her window and gazed out at the barren city of Meltokio. How long had she been to this place? And yet…she was still surprised at how unfamiliar the town felt to her. It didn't feel like a place she could ever call home.

'Sigh…'

Her thoughts traced back to Zelos. What did he mean by "go back to Lloyd?" Sheena gasped. Did he know that she had a crush on Lloyd? Is that what he meant?! Oh Martel… Sheena grumpily went back to her soft bed and put herself under the covers. Her eyes wanted to droop and fall into a deep sleep, but her body simply would not allow it. He knew…he knew how she felt for her red-dressing warrior. Why did that bother her? She wasn't in love with Zelos…

**o.O.o**

"Genis, would you please pass the potatoes? They smell so good!!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"Hold on, Lloyd. I have to finish making these pancakes."

Everyone excluding Sheena and Zelos was sitting at the breakfast table in the mansion. No one had seen them that morning, and Raine was quite concerned.

"So tell me what happened yesterday while I was gone. Did something happen with Sheena and Zelos?" asked Raine, her eyebrows raised.

"Umm…I dunno. I guess they uhh…got in a tumble. Who knows…" said Genis without any concern.

"Hmm…"

"I wouldn't be uneasy, Raine. I am sure it is just another one or their squabbles," said Regal smiling.

Raine wasn't so sure. She was pretty sharp when it came to the pathos of people. Ever since Zelos had pretended to betray them and led everyone to believe nobody paid attention to him, Raine began to keep a closer eye on the Tethe'allan Chosen. She knew that he was an intellectual person, brought up with proper education, etiquette, and worldliness, but still…sometimes the way he thought was utterly ridiculous. Zelos always pitied himself…of course…Raine didn't know too much about his past. Perhaps it wasn't right to judge… Ahh, there her brain went again, thinking way too much as usual. Gah, she had to stop doing that. It gave her a big, prodigious headache.

"Raine…you aren't thinking about ruins again…are you?" asked a hesitant Lloyd with a piece of bacon protruding from his mouth.

"Ahhh, no I'm not. I was just…daydreaming I suppose…" she answered carefully.

Genis glanced at her while gingerly piling some pancakes upon Presea's plate. He knew his sister was lying. She always spoke slower and slower when she was thinking extremely hard about something. The siblings' eyes met, and there seemed to be some esoteric understanding between the two, as if words were actually being spoken to one another. Raine pursed her lips and nodded secretly to her brother, signifying something to him. He understood and continued cooking. Colette smiled eagerly in Lloyd's direction and asked if he wanted to go into town with her. It was announced by Sebastian earlier that a ball was to be held in celebration of Lloyd's return, for he was the one who saved the world. And so, Colette wanted a nice dress to go to the ball in, but she was too shy to go alone. Lloyd agreed to go with her, and the two excused themselves after their plates had been cleared. Regal and Presea were talking quietly about the steady business of the Lazareno Company, so Genis took that time to speak privately with Raine. Raine got up from the table and slowly followed her little brother out into the foyer, where nobody would soon venture. Genis looked over his sister's contemplating face, full of thoughts and feelings swirling in an uneasy haze, tormenting her.

"Raine…what's the matter? Are you really feeling seriously for Zelos and Sheena? I'm sure it's as Regal says. They are just having another one of their petty fights, a fight that will soon blow over…Raine, are you even listening?"

Raine was sitting there in a sort of trance, but she heard everything Genis had said. She pondered and listened with ease, for she was always good at multitasking. She looked at Genis with her icy orbs burning gently into his own.

"I think we should be paying more attention to Zelos. This reminds me of the time he "betrayed us." I am afraid that we might be missing something again…another clue…"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember when Zelos claimed how we always ignored him and never took him seriously? What if he's crying out again?" she asked as she sat down in a comfy chair set by a delicate table.

"So you think we're ignoring him again? He hasn't said a word, so I don't think you're right, Raine…"

"Oh who says a word about being left out?! Nobody does, Genis, that's why we have to keep tabs on him. I don't want to tempt him to betray us. He is a good friend, and I'd hate to think we weren't one to him."

Genis looked at his thoughtful sister, admiring her once again for having spilled her concealed concern. She really was a wonderful person who wanted everyone to be happy. Although she put on the façade of a strict motherly mentor, she really did have a soft side. Once in a while her mask could be unveiled, and her true feelings would come pouring out, full of amenity and pity. Genis was truly proud of his sister, but uh…he would keep that to himself.

"If you feel that strongly, Raine, then I will assist you in keeping an eye on Zelos. Do you feel better now?" Genis asked sincerely.

Raine smiled a weak smile, obviously still troubled by the matter, but she assured Genis that she felt content. She got up abruptly and thanked her brother for listening. She left him, and he felt like he hadn't done anything significant at all. He looked after her, and decided she should be left alone. Raine always needed time to recompose herself.

Genis stood still in the foyer for a good while. Maybe Raine was on to something. Genis didn't particularly care for Zelos ("Why does he always call me 'brat?'"), but Genis still cared ABOUT him. Lloyd liked him, so Genis was willing to put up with him. And there were times when Zelos could say something intelligent. It didn't happen too often, but when it did, it was of paramount importance. Genis supposed that he should take Raine's theory into consideration. After all, she was hell bent on settling this.

"Sigh…only for you, Raine…"

**o.O.o**

The city of Meltokio was bustling with much activity. The people were all restively going from store to store, market to market, to find the required items they desired. Lloyd and Colette walked around the market square, hand in hand, the sun shining brightly over them. They had been in several stores, and they still hadn't found the perfect dress for Colette. But Lloyd didn't mind. He was just one of those people who was acceptable of any and everything. Shopping with his friend, yes, that was fine. Shopping with one of his best childhood friends whom he cared so much about, yes. That was very fine. He looked at his friend, wondering how she kept her hair so gloriously kept…Lloyd was one for nice hair. It bounced perfectly, circling her angelic face…Colette was truly beautiful. Lloyd smiled esoterically and let her lead the way. She told him she would go to one last store and then call it quits. Lloyd, again, nodded without complaint or approval. He was content just being with her. Colette headed into a store called the Dazzling Jewel, a ritzy store full of nothing less than magnificence. Lloyd was dazzled (no pun intended) by all the many dresses lined elegantly along the store walls. So many different colors and styles…it was mind boggling…unfathomable. How could so many dresses be made? Ah well, it didn't matter. Colette knew about these things, so why should he worry? Colette left Lloyd to delve on his own while she looked for the style she wanted. Lloyd stood still, not wanting to move and look as if he was buying anything. Many Meltokian women looked at Lloyd hungrily, wondering what a masculine being was doing in such a feminine store. Lloyd could feel female eyes scanning him, and he felt uneasy. He smiled shyly and put his hand through his thick, boyish hair, hoping to get distracted from the rude stares. But alas! It conquered nothing. One girl, who looked to be 16, stared violently at Lloyd, cognizant of the fact that he could see her stare quite plainly. Lloyd smiled, and she smiled back. She was quite pretty with long black hair and pale face. She was shaped nicely, and her vivid green eyes shone brightly. She kept smiling until Colette came to Lloyd's side.

"Lloyd, do I look good in pink?"

The green-eyed girl looked mortified. Of course he had a girlfriend! Why else would he be in that store?! She hurriedly escaped his presence, making Lloyd feel slightly ashamed of leading her on.

"Of course you do, Colette. You look good in anything you wear."

A couple of women awed and cooed at the compliment Lloyd gave. Lloyd blushed with embarrassment, and Colette giggled. She went away again to pick something different, for she found a ruffle she didn't quite care for. Lloyd sat down on a bench and noticed something looking out the window, or, rather, someone. Lloyd saw a downcast Sheena, moping around the town looking for something to do. Lloyd felt a stab of pain in his chest, and he wanted to help Sheena immediately. Lloyd scampered to his Colette.

"Hey, I'm going to walk around town. I'll meet you at the little yogurt stand by the fountain in an hour and a half ok? That way you can shop more without lugging me around."

"Uhhh…ok, were you bored though? We can do something else?" asked Colette desperately.

"Oh no, Colette. Believe me, I wasn't bored. I just need to stretch out. I think I might write a letter to Dirk and Kratos by the lake, I brought some paper with me…"

Colette was caught off guard with that sentence, but she quickly recovered telling Lloyd:

"Yes of course. I will meet you later then."

Lloyd gave Colette a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the well-to-do store. He wasn't sure why he lied to Colette, but he had no time to ponder that. He looked around for the desolate ninja and spotted her while she looked into a weapons stand. Lloyd gently patted her on the shoulder, and Sheena looked up into his eyes with her chocolate brown orbs.

"Well hi, Lloyd. I didn't expect to find you here."

"I was worried about you, Sheena. Why weren't you at breakfast?"

Sheena looked tired. She had thin, dark lines under her already dark eyes, and she looked a bit out of it. Lloyd couldn't help but continue to worry. Again, he couldn't understand why he was acting this way. Sheena was just a friend, one of his best friends, but why was he worrying so much? Sheena was a big girl; she could take care of herself.

"I just couldn't sleep very well last night, so I woke up late. Was everyone worried?"

"Yeah, everyone was contorted."

"You mean, concerned?"

"Yeah…"

Sheena roared with laughter, and her face lit up with her usual cheerfulness. She playfully slapped Lloyd on the shoulder, and he couldn't help but laugh along. The laughter died down, but it took a while for Sheena to compose herself. People walking along stopped a moment to see what was so funny, but nobody could figure out what the two young persons were laughing about.

"Ok…I needed that…thanks for being you, Lloyd."

"You're welcome. It's what I'm good at."

Sheena nodded slowly, her face gazing at her feet. Lloyd asked her hesitantly:

"Do you want to go for a quick walk? I have to meet Colette in an hour."

"Sure. Ok."

Lloyd led her to the secluded lakeside, west of the busy city of Meltokio. It wasn't a big lake, in fact, it was more like a pond, but Lloyd had come to love that little spout. The area was quiet, and Lloyd came often to think about his dads. He took Sheena by the hand (making her blush a hint of crimson) and sat her down along with himself by the shallow banks. Lloyd looked at her and began with:

"I was hoping…you could tell me what happened with you and Zelos. I've never seen him so irritable."

Sheena sighed and brought her knees to her face, looking at the serene, clear water before her. Her eyes glistened as she decided to unfold the secret that began to tear her apart.

"I don't understand what Zelos is going through. He says…he says nobody understands him, nobody cares…I just don't understand why he would say that…"

Lloyd studied Sheena's face, watching her lips form words. Her lashes looked beautiful with little beads of moisture forming at the very tips, the tears wanting to drop down and soak the earth.

"He said…he said to go back to you…that it was you I really cared for…"

Sheena blushed as she stammered that last sentence to her friend. Lloyd didn't quite understand the significance of what she said, but he felt a little uncomfortable all the same. Sheena gulped and moved closer to Lloyd, her stomach lurching at her boldness. She sat up enough to meet Lloyd's confused, boyish face. She closed her eyes, hoping the gods would guide her lips to their wanted destination. To her utter amazement, her lips found Lloyd's, and not only did they meet, but they continued. Lloyd couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to kiss a woman; it was his first time after all. He had always kissed Colette on the cheek, but this was entirely different. Lloyd grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him, loving the feeling of a plump figure snugly touching his defined body. Her chest pressed against his, and it blew his mind. Lips clashed with lips, tongues vied for dominance, hands wandered aimlessly. It went smoothly until Lloyd boldly cupped her breast. Sheena froze. She froze and then swiftly kicked Lloyd on his side, making him gasp with pain.

"How…how!"

"Sheena, I'm so sorry!! Please, don't go!" cried an embarrassed Lloyd.

He didn't know why he did such a thing. It just seemed so natural…but he knew Sheena was right to be offended. But still…ahhh, how could he rectify this? Sheena didn't leave, but she stayed a good distance away from Lloyd. She was both flustered and confused. She liked what he did, so why was she so quick to refuse?

"I…I'm sorry…I guess that just surprised me," said Sheena slowly, thinking it over.

"No…I am the one who should apologize…I shouldn't have…" he said, blushing profusely.

Sheena gave a small chuckle, both nervous and humorous. Sheena crouched down to her wounded warrior and kissed him again, perfectly centered on his lips. Lloyd accepted, but he didn't dare move his arms. Temptation was too close, and he didn't think he could restrain himself. The fluttery kisses continued until Lloyd felt a drop of rain land on his already sweaty head. He stopped moving his mouth (which annoyed Sheena greatly) and looked up at the suddenly cloudy sky. Tiny rain droplets fell from the ethereal sky, gently damping their clothing. Sheena's bun began to droop from the extra weight added, and she looked at Lloyd as if to ask 'now what?' Lloyd sat up, gingerly pushing the chief ninja aside. He stood up and brought Sheena up with him. The wind began to blow, and the rain came down fiercely. Lloyd took Sheena's petite hand and ran the way to Zelos' place. He completely forgot about Colette and her shopping, but it was of no avail, for Colette had an experience of her own…

**o.O.o**

"Oh no…I hope Lloyd got out of the rain…"

Colette hadn't been able to find her dress yet, but she still loomed around the store, hoping she'd find something she accidentally passed by.

"Look, Mom! It's the Chosen!" cried a girl in the store.

Colette looked toward where the girl was pointing and saw Zelos quickly heading into the store, obviously running from the rain. He came in, cussing and whispering profanities, making the customers look suspiciously at him. Colette smiled upon the arrival of her friend who so often looked disgruntled. She immediately went to his side and beamed into his face. Zelos was surprised to see her, but he smiled instantly.

"Hey my cute, little Colette. What are you doing in here?"

The other shoppers in the store stared at the two, both in awe and wonder. When Colette's name was heard, almost everyone stopped what he or she was doing to see the pair. Standing before them were the two Chosen. The two people who helped put the twisted worlds back together again. A pair of the legendary heroes... What a sight to be seen! Zelos' ignored the whispers, something he was very used to, and he continued to converse with his friend.

"Oh, are you shopping for your dress for the ball?" asked a curious Zelos.

Colette nodded sadly.

"Yes…but I can't find one…I've been searching all day with Lloyd…"

Zelos looked around to find some red blur walking around, but he did not find his buddy.

"Lloyd was here?"

"Oh…well, he went for a walk and probably went back to your place to get out of the rain."

"Oh I see. Well, I can search with you. I happen to actually know what looks really sexy on a woman."

Colette giggled. Zelos smiled heartily and shuffled around to face Colette more properly.

"I know a place where we can go. It'll be perfect for you," said Zelos sweetly.

The rain was now more of a drizzle, so Colette agreed and off they went, dashing carelessly into the now wet streets. Zelos guided Colette with his hand, bringing her to the one place he knew women would kill to get into. The Imperial Mall Dome, a store for only privileged persons. Zelos walked around the store, having a dress already in mind for his precious Colette. Colette looked around, dazed, hardly able to grasp the significance of the store. After a few moments of busy looking, Zelos came from a hallway holding the most beautiful dress Colette had ever seen. It was a light, yet vivid blue, a color that would accent her heavenly eyes. It was a v-neck, which would magnify her bust, but the dress itself was flowing, almost beatific. The material was made of the finest silk, and a white obi was placed around the waist. The sleeves were unique indeed, and they were two slits draping the sides of the dress. Colette's jaw dropped. It was gorgeous. Simply gorgeous. Zelos gently handed Colette the gown, his eyes full of pure joy at getting the awed look from his friend. Colette didn't say a word, but went straight to find a dressing room, hoping to Martel that the exquisite garment fit her every curve.

Zelos waited patiently outside the dressing room. Colette was taking forever to try this outfit on. He lightly pulled on his sliver of an earring, trying to pass the time by fiddling. It was after Zelos exhaled a bored breath that Colette finally came out of the dressing room. And to Zelos' dismay, she was not dressed in her fairy-tale gown; she was dressed in her normal outing clothes, a simple skirt and short-sleeved shirt. Colette held a very large smile, and she walked to her dear friend and embraced him in a hug.

"It fits perfectly, Zelos! It's so beautiful!"

"But why aren't you wearing it to show me?" Zelos asked curiously.

Colette grinned mischievously, her eyes shining in excitement.

"I want to surprise everyone, so I will only show it off the day of the ball."

"Oh," said Zelos disappointed.

Colette giggled and asked Zelos what else they should do since the rain seemed to be letting up. Zelos suggested that they go out to the new café that opened up in town. Colette again agreed, and off the two went. Walking down the street, Zelos and Colette eagerly talked to one another about various events that were going on. Zelos decided that he liked talking to Colette a lot.

'_She's just…so perky and innocent…I can't help but feel nicely when I'm with her…'_ he thought to himself.

Finally they arrived at the scene, but to their dismay, the café was closed.

"Aww, damn. I thought it was open on Sundays," said Zelos, annoyed.

"Oh…well that's ok. We can just go to your mansion and eat there. I'm sure Sebastian would be happy to make something," said Colette happily.

Zelos didn't like that idea. He wanted to be away from Sheena for as long as possible. He still didn't feel like trying to small talk or any other annoying politeness. He shook his head and looked Colette fiercely in the eyes.

"Let's just…run."

Zelos hastily took hold of Colette's small arm before she could consent or decline and darted out into the streets.

"Uhh! Zelos!?"

Zelos smirked and kept running, not heeding to her voice. He just wanted to get out, get out of the hellhole that kept him from being the person he chose to be. He ran slow enough for Colette to keep up, but that was hardly easy for Colette. Zelos, being tall, had an easier time running with his long strides. Colette could barely breathe, and she purposely stopped her feet from moving. Zelos almost pulled her arm out of its socket, as she stopped so suddenly. He looked at her. They had passed the entrance of Meltokio and were in some fields, totally hidden from the city.

"What's wrong?" asked Zelos with worry in his tone.

"What are you doing? You nearly killed me!" exclaimed Colette haughtily.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I just wanted to get out of there…"

Zelos sat down on the damp ground, uncaring about his clothing, and looked up at the sullen sky. It looked like it would rain again. Colette, being the adventurous girl she was, also took no heed for the wet ground as she sat next to her friend. Together they looked up at the gray sky, wondering when the downpour would come. Colette's curiosity got the better of her, and she asked:

"Zelos, what has been bothering you lately? I'm not the most observant person, but even I can tell that you're not yourself," she added softly.

Zelos didn't look at her, his gaze kept at the heavens. But he didn't ignore her. He answered her truthfully.

"I feel…so alone, Colette. I know you guys care about me, I mean you, Lloyd, and the gang, but sometimes…I wonder…"

"You wonder what?"

"Hmm…"

Zelos pondered for a moment, but sighed in defeat. He didn't really know what was bothering him per say. He supposed that it was a collection of things that was bothering him. One thing he could pinpoint was Sheena's feelings for Lloyd. Zelos didn't like that at all, in fact, he got angry thinking about it. He also figured that he was mad that nobody really knew him as whom he was: Zelos Wilder. Not the gigolo, not the Chosen, not the redhead, just Zelos. It hurt him so much that nobody asked about his past or feelings. Everyone assumed they knew what he was thinking. Zelos kept the façade that he didn't mind for a long while, but now it was starting to really get to him. And now…he wanted to pour out his heart and soul to someone…so ditzy…

"I wonder if there's anyone who truly loves me, for who I am."

Colette was silent. She didn't expect such a statement. She honestly thought he'd say something about women or… Hmmm…

"Well, Zelos, if it's any consolation, I love you as a friend. Truthfully and sincerely. But you're right, I don't really know much about you. But I do know that you're a wonderful person and it's very much worth it to get to know you."

"Thanks, Colette…"

Zelos smiled widely, something not etched on his face for quite a while. Colette smiled as well, and she put her hand on top of his. Without haste, Zelos quickly kissed Colette and embraced her in a passionate kiss, something Colette had never done. She gasped in surprise but made no move to push him away. Zelos brought himself closer to her and naturally placed himself on top of her, gently with expertise. Colette cooed, hardly believing all the feelings she was able to experience. Her heart raced, her breathing quickened, and her insides tingled in delight. Zelos carefully brought one of her legs around his waist, continuing his passionate kisses. Colette closed her eyes and escaped into the abyssal world, full of iniquitous fun. Zelos, feeling now quite raunchy, as secretly as he could, slowly slid his slender hand under Colette's cotton skirt to touch what he desired. Colette gasped, and lurched forward in surprise. The simple tingle that buzzed softly was now turned up into a scorching quake. Her eyes held fright, and she didn't fully comprehend what Zelos was doing. Zelos saw the look that her eyes held and whispered seductively:

"It's supposed to feel this way, Colette."

Colette nodded, not knowing what else to do. Zelos continued his menstruations, and Colette felt like she would explode. Zelos smirked. She was so sensitive; he hardly had to work at it. But to his dismay, the rain started pouring, which made Colette sit up, stopping his magic.

"Damn," cursed Zelos, fully ready for more foreplay.

"Zelos, let's go…"

Zelos nodded angrily and ran with Colette back to Meltokio in his mansion. It took a while with Colette's infinite slips and falls, but they finally made it, soaked and shivering. Colette felt strange, like something bad had gone wrong. She admitted that what Zelos did was wonderful, and she fully accepted the pleasure he brought her, but she felt a little ashamed as well. She had never done something like that with anyone, not even with her Lloyd. She felt like she betrayed him, for it was Lloyd she loved with all her heart. When Zelos and Colette got into the foyer, Colette hastily took off her wet shoes and darted for her room.

"I have to bathe, Zelos, I will see you."

Zelos felt a little taken back, but he couldn't very well blame her. He scolded himself for doing such a thing with Colette, because he knew she and Lloyd had a thing for each other. And he also felt that he may have hurt her in some way, perhaps she was now scared of him. Zelos' spirit sunk, and he went to his room where he would stay for a good part of the day.

**o.O.o**

It was late, and Lloyd didn't feel like sleeping. His mind kept going over the events that happened today. He thought of his shopping with Colette, the simple fun they had with just being in each other's presence. He thought of the occurrence of his making out with Sheena, and the lust they felt for each other. He thought, and he thought, and he thought. His head began to ache with all his thinking. Sitting up suddenly, Lloyd thought he heard someone at his door.

"Who's there?" he asked with authority.

Sheena walked through the door, wearing a modest pair of shorts and a tank top…a little too short, but she claimed she couldn't help it. Lloyd smiled nervously, wondering what she came for. If she advanced on him again, he didn't know whether he could her.

"We have to talk, Lloyd…"

"Ok," he answered with hesitance.

Sheena sat awkwardly on his bed, not too near Lloyd, but not too far away either.

"About what happened today…I had fun, but for some reason, I feel horrible about the whole thing…"

"Uhh, me too!!" blurted out Lloyd.

Sheena feigned a look of hurt and said playfully, "What, you didn't enjoy your grope?"

Lloyd blushed and stared at the wooden floor planks beneath the bed.

"Of course I did…it's just…I like Colette. There, I said it. I'm in love with Colette."

Sheena knew this already, she knew the thing they had for each other, and yet it still stung. She felt like a used toy, even though she knew Lloyd wasn't that kind of person. He was a horny young boy, and although he didn't feel romantically to Sheena, she knew that he was still attracted to her. But still…

"I've loved Colette since the day we met…and I know she loves me too…" said Lloyd carefully. "But I feel so frightened that if I tell her, she'll somehow be offended and never want me. I can't lose her," said Lloyd pained.

"You won't, Lloyd. Colette loves you, and she'll always want to be with you. Everyone can tell just by the way you two look at each other," said Sheena with a painful smile.

Lloyd smiled, thinking of his Colette. Her lovely hair flowing in the gentle breeze, her eyes shining, and her head with only innocence being thought. Lloyd couldn't express enough how much he cared for her. It was just too complex, and yet…so simple.

"Thanks, Sheena. Thanks…" he drawled.

"Well, goodnight then, Lloyd," said Sheena regretfully.

"Oh hey, Sheena wait!" cried Lloyd excitedly.

Sheena halted by the doorway to hear what the boyish warrior had to say.

"I've decided to go on my quest to rid exspheres in two days. I can't wait any longer. And I wanted to ask…do you want to come? Zelos is coming, and I'm going to ask Colette, so it'll be both fun and adventurous."

"Yeah! That sounds wonderful, Lloyd! I wouldn't miss it ever!" exclaimed Sheena.

Lloyd smiled and sighed in relief.

"Great, then start packing. Who knows how long this journey will last. It might exceed our last one," Lloyd joked.

"Yeah…well, good night," said Sheena sleepily.

"G'night."

**o.O.o**

Dirk lay in bed, moving only very little. He was weak, and everything ached. Kratos stood over a stove, making soup that would help to soothe his weakened body. The mixture would take a couple of minutes to serve, as the vegetables needed to boil, so Kratos took the time to write a letter to his son. After hunting around finding some paper and a quill with ink, Kratos began his epistle.

* * *

_Dear Lloyd,_

_I am preparing a meal for Dirk, and I have some time to spare, so I am, with haste, writing you this letter to keep you posted on the happenings here. _

_Dirk is unwell. He keeps to his bed most of the day, and his eating habits are becoming quite irregular. The poison is finally settling in his system, and it is painful to say the least. I have found a doctor that is optimistic. He informs me that if he can retrieve the necessary ingredients, he will have Dirk cured, or at least will be able to extend his lifeline. I know this news is not the best, but it is not the worst. I wonder how your journey is developing every day. I…_

Kratos hesitated before writing the next sentence.

_I care about you, and I wish the best for you. Do not be rash; think things through before delving into combat. Don't be dull and dim-witted. _

_Kratos_

* * *

Kratos ended the letter with both concern and lecture. This was Kratos after all… He sealed the letter with wax and stamped it with his Cruxis ring. It wasn't that he was still part of Cruxis, it was the fact that Yuan had given him that ring as a gift, and Kratos had grown fond of it. After sealing the envelop, Kratos gave the letter to Noishe, his faithful mutt.

"Give this to Lloyd, then come back to me with a response."

Noishe nodded in his animal way and darted off with the letter carefully tucked and tied to his collar. Kratos watched until the beast could be seen no more and then went back to nursing his son's caretaker.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? I sooo wanted to end the chapter by having Kratos say, "Don't die, Lloyd...", but it wouldn't have fit. BUT PEOPLE, review!! Tell me what you think!! I like 'good job' and 'update soon,' but if you please, I would like some more in-depth reviews. I just need to know what I need to work on, what you want to happen, correct my grammar, all that good stuff. I'm loving this story more and more, so please review and make me love it even more! Thanks! Oh...and I wanted to ask if anyone would be interested in a lemon? I'm not too good at them...and I dunno if it would offend anybody who's reading this story...so lemme know..._

* * *


	8. The Exspheres Must Be Rid

_A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry for taking a while to get this chapter up. I'm really bad. I promise it'll be better after school is over. Anyway, I thank all the reviewers for your heartfelt reviews; I was quite pleased to read all of them. And the advice and critique has been on the ball, so kudos to all you smarty artys!! HAha, well this chapter is short, but I wanted to post something. As usual, read, enjoy, review. Thanks!_**

* * *

**

** Chapter 8- The Exspheres Must Be Rid**

Colette sat in cold water, the warmth absent from the longevity of her bath time. She didn't feel like moving, even when her body began to shiver almost achingly. She couldn't think clearly; her head felt like it was in a haze, a haze that stifled any coherent thought from entering into her mind. And so she sat there in the majestic tub, with nothing to think about, nothing to ponder. Her hair clung to the back of her neck, sending chills up and down her delicate spine. Her eyes looked distrustfully at the simple, but elegant faucet, the object that could easily bring warmth back into her frozen body. But she dismissed the idea of reheating her bath water; she wanted to keep herself in pain. She supposed it to be a strange sort of punishment; she also supposed it weird to even punish herself in the first place, but she didn't know what else to do. Even in her illogical state, Colette understood the base of her troubles: the incident, no, the crime committed between Zelos and herself. She couldn't identify what the crime was exactly, the crime referring to the intimacy she had participated in with Zelos, but she knew that what they had done wasn't right in some way. Something was perilously wrong with what they had ventured in. She wished with all her heart that she could go back in time and erase that fateful evening. She wished even that she had never even met Zelos. She knew that that thought was a little extreme, but she couldn't help but think it. Her heart was sunk, hopelessly wishing to be afloat again, but she couldn't come to happy terms. All she could think of was how she could ever face Lloyd again. She had betrayed him.

**o.O.o**

Zelos looked out his window while listening to the pitter-patter of the rain. It violently fell to the ground, creating thousands of sharp slams. The moon couldn't be seen, and the stars were tucked behind dark clouds. Lightning could be seen in the far distance, giving off intermittent sparks throughout the woods; trees blew in the wind. The Chosen's eyes were half closed, and so was his mind. He was dead tired, but still his body would let him sleep not. He was tired of feeling confused, he was tired of being depressed, and he was tired of the damn rain. His heart beat mockingly fast inside his chest. His head ached from lack of sleep. His mind traveled through vast amounts of needless information, back and forth, back and forth. Zelos finally willed himself into bed, gathering the sheets around his slender body. Perhaps if he just lay there, he could get some sleep. Maybe his mind would begin to drift away from consciousness, slowly wandering into the dark abyss of sleep. His eyes were closed, and yet sleep did not enter his head.

"Sigh…"

**o.O.o**

"Colette."

"…………"

"Colette?"

"…………"

"Colette, it's time to wake up. Lloyd wants to make an announcement to everyone. Are you even awake?"

"…………"

"Well…I'm coming in…right now…I mean it…"

Sheena slowly creaked open the door, peaking to see if Colette was decent. To her surprise, Colette was sitting erect on her bed, staring at Sheena with a very blank expression. She cracked no smile on her angelic face, and Sheena thought it odd to see her in such a weird pose. Sheena walked in slowly with a quizzical look etched upon her face. Colette didn't move except for her pale blue eyes, blankly scanning her ninja friend. When only a couple feet away, Sheena extended her hand and gently caressed Colette's cheek like a loving older sister. Colette's eyes began to tear, but still her face didn't move.

"Colette, what's wrong? I've never seen you like this," said Sheena with a small, nervous smile.

"I…" Colette spoke slowly, almost painfully. "I am just not feeling myself I think…"

Sheena looked with concern at her friend, her brown orbs staring violently into the Chosen's. Colette didn't respond to her stare; she merely looked at the floor below her. Sheena sighed. She knew that Colette liked to keep certain things to herself. It reminded her of the time she had concealed her angel symptoms from the group on the Regeneration Journey. And it scared her.

"Colette, you know you don't have to keep things to yourself all the time. If something is really bothering you, then please tell me. You don't have to go through anything by yourself."

Colette nodded, her tears slowly seeping out, streaming down her face. She looked at Sheena and decided she should tell…

**o.O.o**

Lloyd stood in the middle of the living area, where guests were usually entertained. He paced back and forth, preparing himself to give a speech that hopefully everyone would understand and accept. Well…he supposed it was more of an invitation than a speech…but whatever it was called, it was making him anxious. He bent down to tie his boots tighter, lacing the thin threads into a tighter hold. He'd had those boots for years now, and still they kept him protected and warm. That's how good his father's clothing was. Durable, yet stylish (A/N: hahaha…stylish…). Lloyd's gaze turned to the clock. It was 15 after 10. The morning sun hung high in the sky, and the clouds were puffy. Stomach growling, Lloyd frowned as he realized he hadn't yet eaten.

"Gah…where is everybody…?"

Lloyd finally sat his bottom on the expensive couch. His head sunk, and he stared at the beautiful wooden floor.

"Hey, Bud."

Lloyd looked up to see Zelos in a towel, obviously having just gotten out of the shower. His hair flowed down to his shoulders, making water trails down his chest. His eyes glittered their beautiful pale blue, and his face held a grin.

"Please, Lloyd, don't go all fruity on me…"

"Wha- I'm not!!" Lloyd fumed.

"Hahaha…"

Zelos stood tall, his chest pushed out. He had little hair on his body as far as Lloyd could see. Even his underarm hair was thin. His paleness contrasted heavily with his black towel, which was woven beautifully with the finest wool. His strong, slender legs dripped with water, making the carpet beneath a bit damp where he stood. Lloyd shook his head.

"Why don't you get dressed? It's not like you have anybody to impress here," Lloyd said with an irritable scoff.

Zelos laughed, taking no offense whatsoever. He merely cackled, and his eyes were slits, slyly scanning his obtuse friend. Lloyd flinched with great discomfort. He hated that maniacal laugh Zelos sometimes projected. Zelos smirked and left the room to change into something a bit more modest. Lloyd was alone again. The grandfather clock in the corner chimed gleefully; it was now half past 10 in the morning. Lloyd sighed and slumped, his figure flaccid.

"Hey, Lloyd," said a familiar mage.

Lloyd didn't bother to prop himself up; he merely grunted an acknowledgement. Genis sat beside him, not bothered by his lack of obeisance. He whistled a memorable tune, a tune Mithos used to play on his pipe flute. Lloyd frowned and suddenly felt sorry for his half-elf friend. He knew Genis still thought a lot about Mithos and the friendship they once shared, and it pained him to sometimes find Genis gloomily staring out into space thinking about his deceased friend.

"You miss him, don't you?" Lloyd asked quietly, still slumped over.

Genis was caught off guard by his sudden question, and he had forgotten that this was Mithos' lullaby.

"Oh…well yeah, but I wasn't thinking of him to be honest."

"Oh?" questioned the swordsman.

"I'm wondering why you're calling everyone to a meeting. I hate being left out of the loop, you know," said Genis sincerely.

Lloyd laughed and sighed. He couldn't express how dear Genis was to him. They had been friends for years now, and still Lloyd thought of him as the small, chump kid who sardonically outwitted everyone, giving no heed of his conceitedness. And yet, Genis could be quite the contrary. He was loving, caring, sensitive, and very cognizant of people's feelings.

"Lloyd…"

Lloyd's head immediately rose when he heard Colette's voice. There she stood with a perturbed ninja by her side, looking quite stunning in her pink sundress.

"Hey, Colette! Did you sleep well? You look a little tired," said Lloyd sweetly.

"Oh yes, I am fine. I didn't miss the meeting did I? I'm sorry…" she trailed off.

"Don't be sorry, Colette. You didn't miss the meeting," Lloyd said with a smile attached to his boyish face.

Colette smiled back and color began to rise within her cheeks. She had been pale all morning, but she was slowly getting some rose on her face. Sheena's face was not at all adorned with any kind of pleasantness. In fact, she wore a harsh scowl, scaring Genis beyond reason. He stood up and proceeded to the other side of the room when Regal, Presea, Raine, and Zelos marched into the room, all wearing casual, comfortable clothing. Raine and Regal looked to be in good spirits, as did Presea and Zelos. Everybody looked pretty cheerful except for the haughty ninja, still scowling. She was glaring with intensity at the redheaded Chosen, who stood with his hands on his slender hips. Colette noticed her glare and gently waved her tiny hand in front of her face, signaling to her. Sheena's eyes darted from Zelos to Colette, her eyes holding a "what is it?" look. Colette's eyes pleaded her, esoterically sending the message to cease her glowering. Sheena stiffened. She understood and complied, although her gaze never left Zelos. Lloyd stood up and quickly delved into the subject he most wanted to talk about.

"First of all, I just want to say that spending time with my best friends again has been so much fun…I've forgotten how much you all are a part of my life. Saying that, I propose that we do something quite familiar together…"

Lloyd drifted off, contemplating what to say next. Everyone looked at him, bewildered, everyone except Zelos and Sheena. Raine looked most interested, and her chin rested on her hand, giving a look of thoughtfulness. Regal shifted in his stance and looked curiously at the swordsman who stood erect, his back straight. Presea stared with starry, blue eyes, dreamily listening to all that was being said. Lloyd continued.

"I want to take another journey, everyone. I want to rid the world of the lingering exspheres that are still being misused. I want to do that with all you guys though. I can't imagine taking on another project like this without the help of my friends, my closest friends…"

Lloyd took a breath of air and looked at the faces staring at him; the room was suddenly only filled with their expressions.

"Well? What do you all think?" asked Lloyd frightfully, gulping.

"Well I'm certainly up for an ass-kicking good time!" exclaimed a happy Zelos.

"I suppose you'll need your best bud too," said Genis with a wink.

Lloyd smiled and awaited the other responses. Raine looked nervously about, obviously avoiding Lloyd's pleading eyes. Regal looked calm, but his eyes danced about.

"I'd have to do some things at the Lazareno Company before I could officially involve myself in such a journey," the blue-haired man said with a smile.

"I would be happy to assist you, Lloyd," Presea said blankly, a small wisp of a smile barely appearing on her lips.

Sheena stepped closer to Lloyd and audibly whispered, "You already know my answer, Lloyd…" Lloyd nodded and smiled. Everyone's gaze turned slowly to the maniacal professor, who blushed profusely. Her pale eyes scanned the floor for the thousandth time; she could not bear to look at anyone at the moment. Lloyd bent down, putting one knee to he floor as he cautiously neared his face to hers.

"For me, Professor? It wouldn't be the same without you…please don't say no…"

Lloyd asked this desperately. He truly wanted his professor with him. The entire group knew that Raine was a key part, and they especially needed her healing techniques. Zelos and Regal could only do so much. Lloyd looked pleadingly into the professor's eyes and smiled nervously. Raine rolled her eyes and patted Lloyd's thick hair with her delicate hand.

"You'd better be in for some diligent studying, because I'm not going anywhere with you unless you add some more points to your I.Q." Raine grinned.

"All right!! Thanks, Professor!!" cried a very satisfied Lloyd.

Regal smiled secretly, shifting his feet excitedly. Presea was happy as well, knowing the whole team would again be together. Genis was relieved; he'd hardly ever had sister gone from him.

"Well…it's all set then…we're going on another journey," said Lloyd slowly, forming each syllable with precision.

"Sir Bud, I have a letter for you from Kratos, brought by your…uh…dog…" said Sebastian.

Sebastian handed Lloyd the note, which was a bit damp due to a certain protozoa. Lloyd smiled and said, "Good. I've been waiting to hear from him for a while…I'll just read it later." Lloyd slipped the letter in his pocket and nodded to everyone looking curiously at him. Lloyd had a bad feeling, and he wasn't sure whether it was because of the letter, but he felt badly nevertheless.

"Well, I'm glad everything is settled. I hope to leave within a week. Those exspheres need to go. Is everyone alright with leaving though?"

Everyone nodded his or her approval.

"Cool…well, meeting adjourned then!"

**o.O.o**

Lloyd sat on his bed, dumbstruck. The letter from Kratos lay abandoned by his side. His eyes watered, stinging and streaming. He had no idea ore poisoning could hinder one's mortality that quickly. With Kratos' description, Lloyd figured Dirk would have a couple months before any serious complications set in. He sat wondering how much pain Dirk was in. How much longer would Dirk live? How could Lloyd bear to lose someone he had known pretty much all his life? Lloyd shook his head violently, letting the tears fall on the bedspread and wooden floor beneath him. It broke his heart that Dirk, his father figure, could at any moment fall into a perilous death. Who would take care of the house? Maybe Kratos could do it… Tears continued to stream down Lloyd's face. Quickly he wiped the liquid away, embarrassed with his weakness. But he just couldn't hold it any longer. He, for so long, wanted to shed tears for his dwarven father. He kept the pain inside for so long in order to keep Dirk strong and optimistic, but now he was alone; his tears were unseen. He quietly sobbed, letting the pain and worry surge out of his mind, his body, his soul. His sleeves, now soaked with tears, were now of no use to dry, so Lloyd let his eyes shed without care. He bent his head down and continued his almost inaudible sobs until no more tears were left; his ducts were dry. Puffy-eyed, Lloyd stood up, took off his suspenders and shirt, and discarded the clothing. He put on a plain white t-shirt and crept inside his warm bed after shutting the shades. It was early afternoon, but time seemed to stop solely for Lloyd. It no longer bound him; he ignored it. He closed his eyes until his thoughts washed away, temporarily forgotten.

**o.O.o**

Genis walked into Lloyd's room; it was late. A light glowed from the corner. Genis followed that light and found Lloyd sitting at a desk, diligently writing a sort of message. Genis stepped closer to his friend, making obvious noise to get Lloyd's attention; Lloyd didn't seem to notice his presence. Genis looked over Lloyd's shoulder, trying to decipher what he was writing, but Lloyd hunched over and covered it. The young half-elf frowned in dismay. He tapped the swordsman on the back, wanting more than ever his attention, but Genis got a totally different reaction than he expected.

"What do you want, Genis?" said Lloyd in an indifferent tone, stoic and unfeeling.

"Uhh…you weren't at dinner…what are you writing?" asked Genis nervously.

Lloyd stopped everything he was doing, his pencil hitting the table with an exaggerated force. Eyes closed, Lloyd pursed his lips, and his face contorted into an awkward pose.

"I'm just writing to Kratos, Genis. Now could you please get the hell out of my room?!" Lloyd's teeth bared; his eyes looked iniquitous.

"S-sure, Lloyd. I'm sorry…" Genis looked abashed. His heart was heavy; his friend was in pain, and Genis didn't know what was wrong. He quietly tiptoed out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Lloyd looked at the closed door for a long while before looking at his letter. The page was blank. Nothing was written. He had no words for how he felt.

* * *

_A/N: Well, eh? Alright? I'm really trying to check my grammar and everything, so if you see ANYTHING, pray tell. I'm reading The Idiot by Dostoevsky, so I'm getting some insight as to how I want to construct my sentences (great book, take some time to read it!). But anyway, do you like where this story is headed? Should I focus on something else? Let me know, people! _

* * *


	9. Anna

_A/N: Sorry for the ignored update... This chapter sort of meant something to me, so I hope you're not too harsh with its sulleness. I've been in a weird mood, so this chapter may just reflect that. Anyway, this is mostly from Kratos' perspective, so enjoy._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2-The Waiting is OverChapter 9- Anna…**

Kratos finally turned the lamp off, exhausted from staying up so late again. He walked up the stairs, yawning and rubbing his tired eyes. He slowly, robotically, took his heavy clothing off, folding the articles neatly and then putting them into their designated drawer. He put on a thin, white, long-sleeved shirt and black 3-quarter pants made of cotton; a pajama set he had worn for centuries. The cloth itself of both top and bottom was wearing down to a great extent, the seams loose and weak, but Kratos still wore the garments. He found them to be redolent of better days, days free of worry and pain. Sometimes he imagined himself never marrying Anna and never conceiving Lloyd. He would never have felt pain, nothing would have torn his heart…but he immediately dismissed this figment, this awful thinking back. He was still in love with Anna, her sweet, virtuous being. He longed to hold her again, safely within his arms. Sometimes he could smell her scent, remember the texture of her glorious hair, and hear her lovely voice softly speaking in his ear. They were both painful and joyous things to bask in. But…oh…how he missed her, how painful it was!!

Kratos slipped into bed, bringing the covers up to his chest. He closed his weary eyes, shutting the door of reality and opening the door to a night's daze…

The wind blew softly through the thinness of her skirt as she lay in the long grass, her lover by her side. Her hand swept through the long plants surrounding her; the texture felt cool and soft under her fingertips. Her eyes scanned the beautiful area that was spread out before her. The stream flowed to the west, and the mountains were in full view to the east. It was a perfect scene to draw, and the brown-haired girl wished with all her heart she had a sketchpad with her. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"_Anna," said the deep voice. _

_Anna turned her gaze to the man laying down beside her, his eyes opened in tiny slits. His disheveled hair made her smile, and he smiled when she smiled. _

"_What is it?"_

"_Nothing; your hair looks boyishly cute, that's all," she said with a grin. _

_She lay down next to him, nesting herself in his embrace. She closed her eyes and kissed the side of his head numerous times. _

"_I love you, Kratos…"_

_Kratos smiled his small smile, hardly visible to the naked eye. He held his love closer, never guessing in a million years that she'd one day never be in his life, taken away so soon. But he lay there, soaking in her scent of wildflowers. He pulled her closer to him, their body heat increasing. Anna shuffled a little until she met Kratos face with her own. He blinked a couple of times, looking quizzically into her light brown eyes. _

"_Something wrong?"_

"_No…I just wish there could be more days like this…I wish we didn't have to run away…" she said sadly. She suddenly laughed. "I guess that is something wrong, pardon me," she added with a wink. _

_Kratos frowned even though Anna was, indeed, in good spirit. It was his fault that Anna was in this mess, but at the same time, he wouldn't have it any other way. They were together, going through any and everything. He couldn't wait to wake up to smelling her sweet hair, even if that was a day they had to go into hiding, a day without freedom. Being with her made everything other problem seem trifling, unimportant. But that was beside the point… This wasn't about him; this was about her. _

"_Kratos, I want to be here with you. I have absolutely no regret in what I'm doing with you now. I love you, and I always want to be with you, in hiding or not. So, no worries mm'k?"_

_She kissed his lips, sucking gently. He moaned and gingerly complied to her lustful kisses, lining her jaw with his own sweet pecks. He cupped the back of her head, holding her carefully with his manly strength. Their breathing deepened, becoming more severe as their lips crashed together again and again. But Kratos backed off after a couple of minutes of passionate embrace. Anna looked puzzled as she started to open her mouth to say something, but Kratos shushed her with a finger. His eyes held a look of determination. _

"_Anna, please know that I love you with everything I have. I love you, your mind, your body, your soul, everything. Making love to you only deepens my feelings for you; it doesn't cheapen them," he said sincerely. _

_Anna burst out laughing like a silly schoolgirl, giggling and snorting. Kratos rolled his eyes and exhaled a breath of annoyance. Even when he was being perfectly serious, Anna had reason to laugh. He watched her as she held her stomach from totally losing herself in childish laughter. She flushed with brilliant red, looking at Kratos with drunken love in her bright brown eyes. She took his hand, warm and strong, and rubbed it against her cheek, roughness to softness. _

"_I know you love me, Kratos and for all the right reasons. I would not have married you if I had thought otherwise," she stated quietly, finally serious. "I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have complained about running away from the Desians…you gave me freedom, and…and I love you for it. None of this is your fault; I agreed with all of it," she said, her breathing now in intermittent paces. _

_Kratos listened carefully to every word she articulated. He loved how frenetic she got when she tried to convey something sacred or serious to him. Everything about her made him hold his breath, made him count his lucky stars. She was everything a man could want: sweet, intelligent, self-assertive, funny, loving, seductive, independent, and most of all, a dependable, everlasting friend. He kissed her gently on the lips, chastely but with fervor. Anna's eyes watered from all the emotions buzzing in her heart and mind. _

"_Kratos…I want to go through life with you always by my side…don't ever let me live my life alone, okay?" she said senselessly, all thoughts incoherent as Kratos' hands roamed over the sensitive area of her thighs. "I wouldn't have it any other way," replied the auburn-haired man. "I need you in my life now forever, Anna. I'll have nothing else," he whispered. He kissed her sweet-scented hair and the stars seemed dimmer. The grass rolled as the wind blew gently across the land. The sky's beautiful essence disappeared, fading away into nothingness. Haze and sparks collided, creating waves of flickering lights. Darkness encompassed his mind, and yet a patch of light could be seen, a tunnel coming closer and closer. _Kratos woke up.

Sweat rolled down his weary, pain-stricken face. He shook from bitterness, his mind trying to follow the dream he had just had. His eyes stung with salty tears, and his body seemed never to cease from its quake. Never had he dreamt of Anna so vividly. He swore he could taste her lips, feel her skin, and smell her hair. It was so real, so real that it made his heart ache unbearably. His face contorted into an excruciating shape, his soul obviously troubled. He sobbed throughout the night, whispering maniacally his late wife's name. Losing her twice was unbearable, even in a dream.

**o.O.o**

It was next to impossible for Kratos to get out of bed. He was still shaking from the stifling dream he had had; he never did fall back asleep. In his head, his mind played her voice over and over, driving him insanely mad. Pictures flashed constantly in his psyche, mocking him, simply mocking his weakness. His heart beat a monstrous tune, an iniquitous tune full of malice and cruelty; it never ceased. Kratos could barely stand as he walked down the stairs. This dream…this vision…why was it so haunting? Anna had been gone for over 20 years; why wasn't this getting any easier?

The light was bright in the kitchen as the sun hung hotly in the sky, and the plants seemed to droop. The air was pregnant with moisture; muggy hotness filled the skies. Kratos started sweating almost immediately; it must have been hot, because he hardly "glistened." The floor beneath his feet was cool, although dampening with his sweaty feet sopping their way across. Kratos started breakfast, nothing too complex as the heat was unbearable. He took out meats and cheeses from the refrigerator, and he also took out some fruits and breads. He prepared Dirk's meal first; Kratos' tastes were a bit more epicurean, so he would prepare something a little more to his liking later. He assembled the assorted foods on an old plate and even added some class by adding parsley on the side. Decorously displayed, the food was taken to Dirk who took to spending most of his time in his room, lying in bed. Kratos knocked on the door firmly, yet gently. He heard a muffled cough and walked in with the tray. Dirk's skin was very much a pallor tone. His eyes were red, bloodshot. His hair was matted down from the heat; it was correct to say that he did not look his best. Kratos placed the tray gingerly on the dwarf's lap. He assorted the different utensils before sitting down in another chair beside the bed, looking at Dirk with intensity. It took a while, but Dirk successfully sat up and began eating the simple meal with tiredness written all over his weary face. Kratos watched a while before letting him eat in privacy. He walked back into the kitchen with the thought of feeding himself some breakfast, but after taking a gander at the refrigerator, he decided he would instead go for a walk outside. Given, it was hot, but he figured going into the woods with thousands of overshadowing trees wouldn't be so bad. Besides, this heat was nothing compared to being in the Triet Desert.

o.O.o

Lloyd sat silently on his bed again. It was early morning, practically night. His eyes were sharp and cognizant of all surroundings. His head was still functional, and his body operational. Lloyd had come to find that he could change his sleeping habits any time he wanted. Sometimes he'd take three or four naps, and other times he wouldn't sleep at all in a day; and somehow, his body could be versatile and do whatever Lloyd willed. This night was one of the nights he wouldn't sleep at all. He made up his mind he would think and ponder about everything he was currently situated with: the journey of destroying all exspheres, his relationship with both Sheena and Colette, and, of course, the illness of his dwarven father. It was a lot to handle. Also, he couldn't forget the sacrifice Kratos was making.

'It can't be pleasant to care for an afflicted person,' thought Lloyd.

He had given Noishe a reply to Kratos' letter. It was short, but Lloyd couldn't think of much to say. But he tried to sound as optimistic as possible, as well as cordial and happy. But, again, it was a short letter, so it may not sound, or appear, as Lloyd wanted. It was done though. It was done.

A knock on the door sounded. Lloyd's head made its way up slowly. "Come," he said firmly. The door opened, and the timid Genis walked in; no, he merely stepped one step inside. "I hope I'm not bothering you, Lloyd…I just wanted to see how you're doing…and you're fine, so I'll leave…"

"Wait, Genis."

Lloyd emerged out of bed and headed to his best friend. Genis hadn't turned around, because his eyes started to water.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, Genis. You didn't deserve it, and I'm really sorry. Can you stay for a while? Bud?"

Genis nodded, smiling and turning around at the same time. He was glad he and Lloyd were back on track. It hurt him greatly, their separation. Lloyd beckoned him to sit on the bed, while he took the chair from his desk to sit in, the chair backwards. Lloyd sat with his long arms slumping over the head of the chair while his legs dangled on either side.

"I can't keep this to myself anymore…"

**o.O.o**

Kratos was right; the trees' shadows did make the area a great deal cooler. His feet were aching, for he hadn't traveled on foot in a while. With his enhanced ears (he was an angel, after all), he heard the sound of a stream in the near distance. Kratos moved quickly, his feet swiftly carrying his taut body. The music of the water played softly in his head as he neared his destination to the cool, refreshing liquid. The maze of the forest hindered him not, for Kratos could see way beyond the sylvan area. The trees sheeted overhead went by so quickly, that it looked like a blurred, splotchy painting. The wind carried him gently, sending a shivering stimulation up his spine, his mind and spirit exhilarated from the fast pace of his dash. And finally, the sparkling water came into sight, the many reflecting gleams flashing like small crystals. Kratos slowed his pace significantly, and his eyes gazed intently at the picturesque scene laid out before him. His eyes softened as the birds sang their song, and the insects buzzed about brightly, looming in the air. Walking to the bank, he knelt and cupped his hand, scooping some water into his palm. It tasted divine, heavenly. The pleasure was almost insatiable, as his thirst was hardly quenched with one scoop. He drank for a full 5 minutes, savoring the divine, mineral taste. After his, perhaps, hundredth scoop, Kratos stood up, his head turning every way to find a good place to sit. To the east he saw a little area secluded with little shrubbery and fern, and so he traveled thirty or more steps to get there. A rock stood proudly to the side of the hidden area, erect in all its glory. Kratos sighed and placed himself against the rock, his back to the cold stone. He bowed his head and folded his arms, listening to nature, its lovely, never-ending march. His thoughts traced back to many seemly forgotten events; flashes of Anna also paced through his troubled head. She always came into his thoughts…every day of his life he thought of his love; he never could escape through the day without at least her face momentarily skipping through, like a thin stone in water. Forever her spirit would remain with him; only until death where he could finally see her again, embrace her, could his soul be quieted, relieved.

Kratos' eyes drooped casually, his head imploring him to experiment with sleep. Kratos didn't want to comply though; he was an angel, so he didn't actually need sleep…but he did realize that sometimes his mind did require rest and peace, a time to just think no thought. But he wanted to think. Just think about his life, evaluate his current situation. And so he did for a time…

**o.O.o**

The sun never ceased its warmth, and the trees seemed to literally bend from its burning rays. No wind was present; the air was stuffy and thick, the sky blasé and sickly. Kratos still sat thinking when suddenly something wet made contact with his knuckle.

Noishe's nose pushed against his owner's hand, or, rather, the father of the owner's hand. He puffed and puffed deeply, exhausted from traveling with limited hydration in the deadly heat. Kratos saw a letter attached to his collar and immediately ripped the parcel open, wondering what his son replied. It was thin; he could tell not much had been written, which made Kratos even more anxious to open the letter. The sealing wax broke in two, and the letter came apart naturally. Kratos' eyes hungrily scanned the scribbled words.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm really not sure what to write…because I'm still wondering how to take your news of Dad…Dirk… _

_Tell Dirk I love him and to stay strong. I'm sure the doctor will help a lot, and maybe he's getting through the worst of it…who knows…anyway, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll be starting my journey in just a couple of days…I won't be an idiot like last time. I think I'm a bit more enveloped (Kratos sighed. Could he have meant "developed?"). But…well, my mind is blank. Write back and just keep me updated on Dad. Bye._

_-Lloyd_

Kratos frowned. He had indeed expected more of Lloyd, but then again, he supposed his conciseness to be a way of working through this time of trial. But still…

'Gah!' though Kratos. 'He's losing his father, of course he's acting like this…'

It pained Kratos greatly to know his son was in anguish and despair. There was nothing he could do though…nothing at all…

Kratos looked up into the sky before standing up to go home. The clouds were full and dark; a sign of rain to come. He whistled to Noishe who whimpered but followed Kratos as he led the way out of the forest and back to Dirk's home. It was close to lunchtime anyway, so Kratos had to prepare his meal. He held the letter firmly in his right hand, while he held his head with the other. He supposed he should answer Lloyd's letter as soon as possible, but Kratos, too, was unsure of what to write. Perhaps he would wait a couple of more days, see how Dirk was progressing…or…digressing… Then at least he could give Lloyd a report rather than words full of unhelpful consolations. And so he went off, his feet carrying him lethargically through the dry wood. No expression adorned his face, but his thoughts again held Anna's face, a face that still held love for him no matter how many years had passed. Kratos smiled painfully. At least…at least he could imagine her by his side…it was better than nothing…

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. Hope it wasn't too bad. Again, I do not own Tales of Symphonia, never will, I've accepted that... Anyway, hope to see some constructful reviews. Tell me what I'm doing wrong or right. Thanks.

* * *


	10. A Breakable Vow

_

* * *

_

Wow, I'm finally updating this story. I have no excuses. I purposely stayed away from this story, because I wasn't sure where to go with it. I'm sorry for that. I dunno if my fans have strayed, but here I am. I'm back on track.

_A/N: I do not own ToS, nor its characters._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10- A Breakable Vow

Genis stared dumbly at Lloyd, his eyes never blinking. His breath was silent, inaudible, but his eyes seemed to scream out, which made Lloyd scoot in his chair uncomfortably. It took a series of confused expressions before Genis replied to Lloyd's confession.

"Lloyd…you've kept this to yourself this whole time…?

Lloyd nodded slowly, robotically. He didn't want anyone else to worry about Dirk…or even himself… He just couldn't keep the secret any longer, and it did feel good to pour out his troubles to his best friend. He knew Genis could be counted on, and he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about Genis becoming overly worrisome. Genis would just be there for him when he needed or asked for it.

"Wow…I would never have suspected such a thing…" said Genis with a small frown.

"I know. I always just thought Dirk would be alive forever…I just…I never even thought of a scenario like this," said Lloyd sadly.

Genis was thoughtful for a moment before commenting:

"It was pretty generous of Kratos to watch over Dirk for you though. You're lucky to have him in your life now."

Lloyd smiled warmly and lowered his eyes, his lashes fluttering softly.

"I am pretty lucky to have him…I really am…"

Genis sadly sighed, and Lloyd looked curiously toward him.

"What's up, Genis?"

"Well, I've just never had a parent figure…I mean, except for Raine and all. I've always wondered what it's like to have a person love you like that…I know Raine is motherly, but I just know a real mom is different."

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah…a mother…I wonder what my mom was like…Kratos really hasn't spoken much about her, except in Flanoir. And even then, he didn't say much. And I wonder…I mean, Kratos is a harsh know-it-all. How in the world did he snag a girl? And a pretty one at that… See her? In my locket?"

Lloyd took out the locket from his chest pocket and opened it to show Genis. Genis looked at the picture with great interest, his eyes bulging at the sight of a toddler Lloyd and his parents. They looked like a great family, a family of great potential to Genis. He smiled sadly and looked back at Lloyd with a gleam in his eyes.

"I think you would have been so much happier if the Desians hadn't ruined your chances of a normal family. I'm so sorry, Lloyd…"

Lloyd frowned as he concentrated on a rough part of his right knuckle. He thought out loud.

"I guess you could say that…but if it hadn't happened, I wouldn't have known Dirk probably…or you, Raine, and Colette. And then we wouldn't have gone on the journey together to meet Sheena, Zelos, Presea, and Regal…so, I dunno. Sure, I wish I knew my mom, but at the same time, I couldn't give up meeting you guys…"

Lloyd trailed off and stared blankly into Genis' wide, surprised eyes.

"I never thought of it like that, Lloyd…what a horrible compromise though…your mother or your friends…"

Lloyd shrugged and pat Genis gently on the back with a grin plastered to his face.

"Genis, I wouldn't trade you for the world! You're way too important to me. Besides, I don't want you thinking of this anyway. This is my burden to bear, not yours."

"Ok, Lloyd," said Genis calmly.

Lloyd frowned but yawned quickly before Genis could catch it. Genis looked out the window and tried to decipher whether the sky belonged to night or day. His pale eyes scanned the trimmed hedges of Zelos' back yard. Little, pink flowers blossomed from those hedges, springing eloquently from its stem. For some reason, those blossoms comforted Genis. Whether it was their simple beauty or their sweet, heavenly scent, Genis felt tranquility.

"Genis?"

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"You're my best friend."

**o.O.o**

Zelos inserted a stack of cut pancakes into his delicate mouth. The syrupy taste slid down his throat with much ease, and the stickiness on his lips was licked clean with one swipe of his tongue. He sat alone, for it was still early in the morning. Sebastian worked busily on washing the unclean dishes from the night before, his eyes glued to his skillful hands. Zelos pushed his plate away in satisfaction, afterwards wiping his mouth with a handkerchief.

He excused himself from the table and proceeded to walk in the garden, where he found Colette quietly staring at the blossoming flowers surrounding her. Zelos could hardly breathe. What should he say to her? He hadn't really seen her since…their evening in the rain. He stared at her gorgeous hair, simply straight and natural, swaying gently back and forth as her body kept a rhythm. He could hear her humming softly, almost inaudibly. Her legs were locked, and her head was bent low, into the heart of the blooms. Zelos detected her scent, a faint whisper of vanilla, one of Colette's favorite shampoo selections. How ethereal she seemed to him. Zelos could still see the shape of wings protruding from her body, beautifully surrounding her small, vulnerable frame. She was the perfect angel, in both body and spirit. Her pale eyes shined so vibrantly; her pale skin glowed eerily in any light; her perfect facial features were so refined, yet untamed…she was a goddess. Zelos could understand why Lloyd was so infatuated with her. She was beautiful and kind, generous and forgiving, loyal and determined. But why did Zelos still feel that she was not the one for him? In his heart, he felt himself unworthy of her. He almost felt like a complete and utter jackass whenever he felt her presence. Even more so, now…

"Zelos?"

Zelos started, realizing he must have been staring like an idiot the whole time.

"Hey…Colette…the flowers smell nice, huh?"

'_Zelos…you idiot_,' he thought to himself.

But Colette smiled and nodded, her bangs bobbing cutely. And although Zelos was happy to see her smiling, he couldn't help but notice the shine that was once there was absent from her face. What had he done?

"Are you feeling alright, Colette?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course. It's a beautiful day today," she said almost rehearsed.

"Oh…"

To Colette's and Zelos' amazement, Zelos was found on the ground, stunned and nearly unconscious. Colette looked toward the house to find Sheena, a card in her hand and a smirk on her feminine face.

"Oh no, Sheena! He wasn't doing anything!" cried Colette.

"What…" croaked a dazed Zelos.

Sheena blushed and rushed to Zelos' side. "Well I thought he might have been harassing you again, so I just…you know…"

"What the hell, Sheena?! Harassing?! Why would I do that?"

Sheena and Colette were silent as Zelos slowly sat up, his eyes still looking bewildered. He looked at both the girls (as best he could) and studied their shamed expressions.

'_Why would Sheena think that I'm…harassing…_'

Zelos reddened and looked at Colette, humiliation creeping from his skin. "Colette…you told her about…"

Colette stiffened, looked quickly at a dumbfounded Sheena, and ran back into the house. Zelos tried standing as well, but he tumbled back to the ground, his balance not yet recovered. Sheena decided to find the ground interesting, as she didn't want to look into Zelos' angry, flaming eyes.

"What the hell business is it of yours what Colette and I did?!" he asked in a ferocious voice.

"What you and Colette did?! More like what you did TO Colette!"

"TO her?! What does that mean?!"

Sheena puffed out her chest as she began to chastise the Tethe'allen Chosen. Jealousy and anger surged from her very soul.

"How dare you make a move on such an innocent girl! Especially Colette! What on earth were you thinking, you pig!? And you know she and Lloyd are in love with each other! Why would you ruin that for them?! You can have any whore in all of Tethe'alla, and you have to use Colette like a damn toy to satisfy your stupid needs! Zelos! What is wrong with you!?"

Instead of retorting back, Zelos' head sunk. His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he looked back up to Sheena in the eyes. Sheena flinched, shocked at his vulnerable state. She was looking forward to having a verbal fight with him, because this state he was in now was almost unbearable to look at.

"I know…I feel like a monster," Zelos said softly. "She won't even look at me normally…"

Sheena could hardly believe Zelos' remorse. AND it was sincere. Sheena quickly changed her demeanor. She bent down to Zelos and looked curiously into his eyes. "Zelos…you mean…you weren't just using her?" she asked.

"Oh…I don't know. I mean, I love Colette. She's a great person, and I love being around her…so it wasn't just…physical," he stated stiffly.

Sheena heaved a sigh, "She doesn't think you're a monster, Zelos. She's ashamed of the experience, because she didn't want to lead you on, and…and she loves Lloyd anyway…" The last 5 words were hard to say out in the open, but Sheena did it nonetheless. Zelos didn't catch her breathlessness; he merely raised an eyebrow in thoughtful contemplation.

"I know she loves my bud, but…I dunno. Something draws me to her…"

Sheena eyed him agonizingly. Zelos laughed curtly and added, "It's true; I was also horny."

Sheena rolled her brown eyes and shook her head. "I just don't get how you can sleep with any and everyone."

Zelos laughed again, this time with more warmth and liveliness, even at the somewhat irrelevant subject she brought up. "It's just a way for guys to release all stress, you know. And you don't have to be in love to have sex, Sheena. It's just fun and…addicting."

"But how can you be intimate with someone you barely know? How can you do something so private with a stranger? Or even with a casual friend?"

Zelos looked thoughtfully at the ground before answering. His pale, blue eyes tiredly grazed through the grass as he thought of a suitable answer. "I suppose," he began slowly, "that you just don't look at sex like that. Sex is something animals do so impersonally, so why can't we do the same? It feels good, it helps through stress, and if you find a willing party, no strings have to be attached. But, Sheena…"

Sheena was listening carefully to his words, but when she heard her name, she started and looked oddly into the Chosen's face. Zelos smiled weakly and continued.

"Sheena…when you…finally commiserate your love…make sure it's real, ok? I would do anything to take back all my superficial, one night stands to give my all to one girl I love. But when I do find my love, I'll already be tainted. Nobody worth while will want my used body and soul, Sheena…I've sold myself many times…and there's hardly anything I can do to make restitution for that…"

Sheena's tiny mouth hung open in shock. Never had she heard Zelos chastise himself for his sex life. And now, here he was, remorseful for giving in to nature's temptation. He had partaken of the fruit…and many times…

"Zelos, I…I never knew you felt this way," stammered Sheena, embarrassed.

"Well I guess I've kept this sort of thing to myself. I just act like a jackass to be cool for the guys. Everyone thinks my life is so great, and it's hell…sex just helps me to forget for a little while. Nothing more."

Zelos' eyes held nothing but shame and disparity. Sheena could hardly bear to look at him. She sat down beside him and spoke low, her voice velvety deep.

"Well, thanks for the advice, Zelos, but I don't think I'm going to marry anyone…"

Zelos looked up, shocked and a little amused.

"You don't need to be married to have sex, Sheena hunny…being in love is just fine…"

"Not to me, Zelos. I think marriage is the safest way. I figure, if someone really, really wants me, waiting until marriage will be a piece of cake."

Zelos chuckled and shook his head slightly, his red hair gently bouncing in rhythm.

"If that makes you feel safe, Sheena, then I'd never stray from that notion…" He thought upon the matter more. "In fact, I'd say that's a wonderful goal, Sheena. Although with your body…it'll be mighty hard…you're so voluptuous," he drawled with his mouth purposely open. Sheena gave him a little shove, but she had a smile on her face. She blushed a light pink when Zelos ran his fingers through her dark hair. He smiled at her as well, and they both seemed to have a better understanding of one another.

**o.O.o**

"Well…he seems to be looking better, but maybe I just came on a good day," said the doctor sheepishly. Kratos growled in anger.

"No need to be optimistic, Doctor…"

The doctor shrugged after taking the thermometer out of Dirk's mouth. He packed up his bag and stood face to face with Kratos, their eyes warily meeting each other's.

"The poisoning seems to be fading, but we can't be sure. Unfortunately, this kind of sickness doesn't have stages. It does whatever it pleases, whenever it pleases. Keep me posted whenever you're in town, Mr. Aurion."

The doctor bowed, knowing this man to be a sage, an angel of great power. He left quickly, not wanting to overstay his even necessary visit. Kratos looked after him, his eyes angrily following the old man's wobbly walk out of Dirk's compound. He returned to Dirk, who sat erect in bed, his eyes warily focused on the pattern sewn delicately into his quilt. Colette had made the quilt for him, and it was decorated with flowers and trees of many kinds and colors. Kratos studied the patient for a while before clearing his throat to gain his attention.

"Ahem…Dirk?"

"Yes, Kratos?"

"Good news today it seems."

"Oh, yeah…"

Kratos sighed. Dirk hadn't been one for conversation these days. He sat either staring at Colette's quilt or out the window, no doubt looking for Lloyd's return. Kratos also missed Lloyd, but he supposed this hurt Dirk more. After all, he had raised Lloyd since he was a toddler…

"Well…I suppose you need your rest…I'll check on your later, Dirk."

Kratos left the room, leaving the door wide open, just in case the dwarf needed assistance.

* * *

_Well, this was a pretty dry chapter, but oh well. I had to start off somewhere. How did you guys like it? Do you even remember? lol PLEASE REVIEW!!!

* * *

_


End file.
